How to Seduce a Baseball Idiot
by Ethelwyn
Summary: With summer coming up, Yamamoto is caught between studying for finals and training like crazy for the high school baseball tournament. When Gokudera can't take their separation any longer, he prepares a sexy surprise for his favorite jock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi there! Here we are, AdaraLove and me, back again with a new 8059. This is kind of a continuation of our first collaboration "Diffusing the Bomb", but it can be read as a stand-alone, too. Actually, this was planned as a simple PWP based on a sexy little idea we had. It turned into something a little longer with a bit more depth XD This fic is going to have three chapters. The first chapter is 8059, the second will be the long awaited and often asked for 5980, while the third chapter rounds the story up and ends on a little omake. So, if anyone of you has special preferences or dislikes for this pairing, you know what to expect and can skip a chapter ;D

As always, we very much appreciate your opinions on our fic, and would love to read them in a little review. We are planning on a weekly update, and will stick to it as long as we get at least one review that shows us that you're interested in it at all ;D With this said, we hope you'll enjoy!

_Hello, everyone! AdaraLove speaking now. I hope you guys enjoy our latest roleplay! It was a lot of fun to write =) Anyways, like Éthelwyn said, we'll have three chapters for this, so don't stop reading after the first chapter ;D If you guys don't like 5980 then you can skip the second chapter if you want, but realize that you'll be missing out on a part of the story's atmosphere. I would recommend at least giving it a try, but if you guys don't like it then I won't hold it against you or anything XD_

_Besides that, if you guys are interested in other stories while you're waiting for this one to update, my profile is filled with a crap-ton of 8059 stories along with mine and Éthelwyn's D18 roleplay if you guys like that as well. You should totally check out Éthelwyn's profile too if you're interested in Bleach yaoi, reading the companion fic to our D18 roleplay, or reading our 4851 (Spanner x Shoichi) roleplay =3_

_Now that I'm done being a shameless plug, on with the story! XD_

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn (all its characters and settings) belong to Akira Amano. We just borrowed them for a little fun.

**Warnings:** This is a yaoi fanfiction with man on man action, if you don't like it, just don't read it. This story is rated M for that exact reason, so if you're not old enough, please file it, and read it once you are ;D The last warning is the obvious one concerning Gokudera; namely explicit language XD

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Yamamoto was beyond ecstatic as he hurriedly washed up after baseball practice Saturday evening. Even thoughhe was quite tired, he wasn't taking his coach's random spurt of kindness for granted. Koushien, the big high school baseball tournament, was only about a month away, and Yamamoto's baseball team had been practicing like crazy. The young jock was starting to believe that his coach was a slave driver by initiating before school and after school practices, including their free days! Yamamoto hardly had time for a social life…in fact, his social life was completely nonexistent with the exception of interacting with his friends during school hours. But with the exhausting amount of baseball practice he had to take part in, and mixed with the fact that finals were coming up before the start of summer vacation, the dark-haired teen hardly had any time for anything else. Heck, when Yamamoto was not practicing he was practically too tired to do anything besides sleep, and eat, so studying took the back burner along with his social life. And when the Rain Guardian actually had the energy to study, he forced himself to study either with his baseball teammates or by himself, because if he asked for tutoring help from Gokudera, who had been Yamamoto's boyfriend for several months now, Yamamoto knew that he wouldn't be able to get any studying done.

The very thought of Gokudera made Yamamoto's breath hitch with yearning. He had hardly been able to see the other for the past month now. The young swordsman couldn't even remember the last time he had kissed the other! Yamamoto's school life was just as frantic as his club life with finals around the corner, that, since he could only see Gokudera during school, he barely had enough time to even steal touches from the other in an empty classroom or hallway, or hell, even the bathroom, because there was always a chance that someone would catch them. This whole separation was driving Yamamoto crazy, and it was taking every ounce of the jock's self-control to not break the promise he had made with Gokudera about keeping their relationship a secret from everyone just for the sake of touching the other!

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Yamamoto quickly got out of the shower and dried himself off. None of that mattered now, after all, since his coach had been kind enough to let them out of practice early, and had even given them a free day off the next day. Since tomorrow was Sunday, that meant that Yamamoto didn't have class either, so he was totally free! Naturally, he knew that he should use it to study, but he just couldn't let the opportunity to see Gokudera slip him by after the most hellish month he had ever experienced. He needed Gokudera; more than he ever thought possible.

Knowing that he really was tired from the day's events, though, Yamamoto knew that he could probably only visit Gokudera for a little bit before his exhaustion got the better of him. Either way that was fine, because just seeing and being alone with Gokudera was enough for him at the moment. The dark-haired teen would do anything at that point to just hold the other.

After getting dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, Yamamoto quickly grabbed his gear bag and swung it over his shoulder. With that, he left the club locker room behind him and didn't even look back as his teammates called out to him to hang out. The young swordsman knew that he couldn't be distracted at that point in time, because this moment was probably the only one he'd get to be with Gokudera until Koushien was over.

With that thought in mind, Yamamoto quickly texted his father that he'd be over at Gokudera's before he actually called the feisty bomber himself. The dark-haired teen didn't care if Gokudera, for some reason, didn't want to see him, because Yamamoto was determined to see the other even if he had to break into the other's apartment to do so. Nothing could stop him now!

When he heard his precious Hayato answer the phone, though, Yamamoto felt his body automatically stop, along with his breath. Even though he had heard the other's voice during school that day, the way that Hayato had just said his name had been different from when they were in public. In public, Gokudera was his regular, anti-social self, and he treated Yamamoto like he was an annoyance to give everyone the impression that they weren't that close, but in private, his Hayato was different. Even though his beloved was still high strung, Hayato was more open with him, and showed that he actually cared, even if the actions were mostly slight.

All in all, Gokudera's voice, in that moment, stopped Yamamoto dead in his tracks. The young jock had never felt such a strong wave of yearning wash over him as he did then.

"H-Hayato…" Yamamoto stuttered out on a breathless whisper, his brain unable to form the words he wanted to say, or even think of the reason as to why he was calling in the first place. All the taller teen could think of in that moment was how close he actually was to being with his beloved once again.

When Gokudera asked him if he was still on the phone, Yamamoto broke out of his awe-struck reverie to let out a light chuckle.

"Yeah, it's just…" the slightly flustered jock started out before he paused to think of his next words, his voice heavy with longing. "…I miss you…"

Feeling as if his longing would actually drown him in that moment, Yamamoto shook his head to clear his thoughts and started to walk again, another light-hearted laugh leaving him as he tried to lighten the mood.

"Hey, you'll never guess this, but my coach actually let me out of practice early! And he gave the whole team a day off tomorrow as well! Who thought he actually had the heart, right? Haha…" Yamamoto laughed out as a sudden nervousness overtook him. What if Gokudera actually was angry with him for putting baseball and school before him? What if the other actually hated him now and felt betrayed by their separation?! The taller teen couldn't fathom being unable to touch Gokudera again.

"Do…do you think I could come over and visit, Hayato…?" Yamamoto finally questioned with uncertainty lacing his voice; his confidence from before slowly ebbing away to be replaced by his worries. The nervous rain guardian didn't know if he could handle Gokudera not wanting him anymore.

* * *

Even though Gokudera did his best to deny this even to himself, he missed Yamamoto just as badly as the other one missed him. He knew how much that stupid baseball meant to his stupid baseball-idiot. He also knew how important that dumb sport was to his boyfriend's future. Winning the Koushien tournament would guarantee Yamamoto a sports scholarship, which would in turn grant him the best education he could hope for. Gokudera would never try to stand in the way of his love's future. No matter how much he yearned for the other.

Still, it was hard to see Yamamoto almost every day but not be able to let his true feelings show. They had both agreed it was best to keep their relationship a secret, even from their friends. As the days of Yamamoto's training regime turned into weeks, though, Gokudera's belief in that agreement started to falter. He needed to touch his lover. He needed to feel him, damn it! All they had were stolen glances, and soft brushes of hands. Gokudera felt his mood turn more sour with every day as the fourth week of training rolled around. This just couldn't keep on. No matter what, he needed some alone time with his beloved baseball-idiot!

With his darkening mood, his thoughts turned more dark and volatile, too. He understood that Yamamoto had to practice hard to be up to shape and be the best, but why did it have to be every fuckin' day? Because of that stupid ass, shit-head of a coach, that's why! Once he came to said conclusion, all his frustration and anger turned on this man. Yamamoto had no idea, and Gokudera would never tell him either, but the storm guardian had had a little talk with this trainer. He had prepared a baseball with one of his firecrackers, and while the coach was still alone on the field before the training, he hit said baseball with a bat in front of the man. It was a nice, loud, impressive explosion. Gokudera then went on to tell the man to give his team some well-deserved rest and that Sunday free if he didn't want something similar happening to his precious sports car.

Gokudera never really thought about the possible consequences other than that Yamamoto would finally get some free time, hopefully. He was known as a delinquent at this school anyway. His infamous reputation might even be favorable in this case, since the coach was more likely to believe in his threat. When the day turned into the afternoon, though, and no call from Yamamoto came, Gokudera started to wonder whether his plan didn't pay off.

Doubts began to befall the bomber. Was that fucking coach much braver than he had given him credit for? Was Yamamoto just too tired and took the opportunity to catch some sleep? Did the rain guardian not feel the same way and didn't miss him? He had planned this out very carefully. The thought that Yamamoto did not want to be with him when they finally had the opportunity turned his mood sour again.

He found himself sitting on his couch then with his cell in hand and willing it to ring. He felt pathetic and hated it. Trying to distract himself and not feel so desperate and pathetic, Gokudera busied himself and Uri with a cat toy. He made the animal chase after a little plushy fish on a rod. In his own bad mood, though, the Italian let the volatile cat chase it in vain for too long. Uri was intelligent enough to know who made the little fishy jump out of paws reach, and when he was fed up with not being rewarded for his efforts, he turned on his supposed master and scratched him good.

Gokudera was screaming hell at the kitten when his cell finally rang. All fury was forgotten once he saw the caller ID.

"Hi... Takeshi." Part of him was aghast at how pathetically needy his voice sounded to his own ears. Still, he couldn't help himself.

The breathless whisper that answered him made his heart beat faster. He knew then that Yamamoto felt the same way about him. Only silence followed, though, making Gokudera wonder whether the reception was bad. "T-Takeshi? Are you still there?"

Warmth flooded his system when he got his answer. The usually feisty Italian smiled his secret smile that was reserved for Yamamoto alone. He heard his baseball-idiot laugh his stupid laugh and his smile only deepened as he saw Yamamoto before his mind's eye, rubbing the back of head in his usual gesture.

The jock went on to tell him about his day off. Gokudera's soft smile turned into an almost feral grin. "That's great. Yeaaah, who'd have thought that asshole had a heart?" Gokudera thought that if the guy actually had one, it now trembled in fear of him. The young Italian felt pretty self-satisfied that his plan had worked out so far. Finally, the question he had hoped for was asked.

"You fuckin' better come over, Idiot, or I'll find you myself and drag you here after bombing you into oblivion," he answered with just the slightest bit of humor in his voice. Gokudera wasn't quite sure if he would actually follow through with that exact plan if his stupid boyfriend didn't intend to come of his own accord.

"I wouldn't forgive you if you didn't come over, Takeshi." There was no humor in his voice this time. Instead, it was laced with all the longing he felt for the other.

* * *

Yamamoto let out a long, relieved laugh as his lover's reply reached his ears. That answer was so like his precious Hayato, and he had dearly missed these private interactions of theirs. Sure, Gokudera constantly threatened and yelled at him at school for appearance's sake, but this quip had been different. Hayato's voice had been filled with humor, and something else that only the swordsman could decipher. All the same, though, Yamamoto couldn't help but wonder what it would actually look like if he teased Gokudera enough so that the other would have to come and retrieve him himself. The enamored rain guardian couldn't stop the small amused smirk from crawling across his lips as he imagined the scenario. Hayato was always so cute when he was angry~.

Before Yamamoto could fall into his tempting, teasing habit, though, he heard his lover's next words. Hayato's voice was filled with such longing that the taller teen could feel his breath hitch; the air constricting in his throat at the sound. It had been so long since he had heard Gokudera sound like that that Yamamoto wasn't surprised when he felt his cheeks get a little warm and his blood start to rush south.

"Well then…" Yamamoto was finally able to whisper out once he got his breathing under control again, his voice tender and loving. "…I can't just let that happen now, can I? I will be over in a little bit, alright?"

After hearing his beloved confirm his request, Yamamoto hung up. The giddy teen could only stare at his phone as he realized that he was finally going to be alone with his Italian lover. Such happiness consumed him then that he barely remembered that he forgot to tell Gokudera that he would probably only be able to visit for a little bit due to his fatigue. Yamamoto just shrugged this knowledge off, though. He would just have to tell Gokudera once he got there then.

With that in mind, the excited, Japanese teen made his way towards Gokudera's apartment.

* * *

"You shouldn't," Gokudera agreed, and ended with a soft, "Hurry up."

As soon as the feisty bomber ended the call, he was up, and going into his bedroom. When their time apart had lengthened, he had begun to have dreams. Gokudera wasn't too proud about this, and he would never ever admit that to his boyfriend, but he had begun to have pretty vivid dreams about the baseball-freak and the things he wanted the other to do to him. Since baseball seemed to be the only thing that filled Yamamoto's head these days, his mind became more creative with ways to make him more attractive to the jock. While becoming a giant baseball that Yamamoto ogled with heart shaped eyes was just stupid and weird and crazy, and the dream when he wore a cat costume as a sports mascot turned out to be strangely sexy once he was naked but somehow still had the ears and tail, the one dream that stuck with him the most was the one where he was a fellow baseball jock, and they did it in the changing room, hard against the lockers.

Of course, Gokudera would rather kiss Shit P. (and with tongue!) than join any stupid sports club (let alone the baseball team), but the dream still inspired him. He very much hoped that Yamamoto would like what he had thought up.

The last time his boyfriend had been over was after training. Because of certain circumstances (involving lots of nakedness and lack of sleep) he had forgotten his baseball uniform. Gokudera had promised to return it cleaned, but, for reasons of his own, he never did. With all the stuff going on at school, Yamamoto seemed to forget about it after asking the third time about it. It wasn't like the jock only had one set or anything. He really didn't need it so badly. But Gokudera did.

It happened by accident. When his washing day rolled around, it was about a week after they had been alone for the last time. The bomber wanted to put the uniform into the machine and that's when it happened. He inhaled. He didn't "sniff" Yamamoto's clothes! He wasn't a pervert or anything! He just...inhaled the scent that was so essentially Takeshi. When that scent enveloped him, he felt that warm, fuzzy feeling only Yamamoto could make him feel. After that, Gokudera was unable to wash that baseball shirt. It was like he had a small piece of his boyfriend around. When he felt especially lonely and missed the jock the most (namely every fuckin' night) he put it next to him on the pillow and inhaled. Sadly, their time apart stretched to the point that the baseball jersey's scent faded into nothingness.

When Gokudera finally couldn't take their separation anymore, and came up with his plan to make their meeting happen no matter the consequences, that baseball jersey became part of the plan. He didn't just want to see his love; he wanted to make sure more would happen. To make sure they wouldn't get disturbed, he let Uri, who had taken to wandering the neighborhood, out.

Next, the Italian stripped naked and only put on the freshly washed baseball shirt. Then he went to the bathroom where he pulled his hair back in a ponytail. His wayward bangs he restrained with hairpins, knowing Yamamoto thought that the hairdo sexy for some unfathomable reason. Next, he did something he felt a little awkward about, but he did it anyway. Gokudera wanted his love to be as crazy about him as possible. He was sure the jock was tired and exhausted from all the training, and hopefully studying, too. But he really, really needed this night, he needed to feel Yamamoto, so he did everything he could think of to turn the other on like crazy. That was why he found himself standing in his bathroom, one foot on the toilet, bent at an awkward angle, and preparing himself.

Thankfully, the feisty bomber was done with his preparations when he heard the turn of the key in the lock of the front door. Heart beating like crazy in his chest, Gokudera put on his glasses as the icing on the hopefully delicious cake, and tried to pose as sexy as he possibly could against the door frame of his bedroom.

* * *

It took a little longer than Yamamoto wished, but he eventually made it to Gokudera's apartment after twenty minutes. If it wasn't for his aching muscles, he probably would have run and gotten there in about ten.

Pushing his slight irritation aside, Yamamoto dug through one of the pockets in his sports bag to draw out the key to Gokudera's apartment. The Japanese teen smiled affectionately at the shiny silver key in his hand, remembering the day that his beloved had handed him the copy to use at his leisure. Yamamoto remembered that the evening he received that little gift had been ripe with passion, and that his and Gokudera's little acts of pleasure had even went on until the morning…

Feeling himself becoming slightly aroused at the memory, and knowing that it was probably not a good idea to be doing so, the flustered jock inserted the key into Gokudera's door and undid the lock.

"I'm home, Hayato!" Yamamoto let out in a jokingly light laugh as he entered the apartment, even though he honestly felt that anywhere Hayato was that his home was there as well. As the rain guardian took note of the piles of study books strewn across the apartment, he shut the door behind him and slung his sports bag off of his shoulder to place it by the door. When he looked back up and finally to the right, he practically jumped back with a start. Apparently, Hayato had been there the whole time, but…but…

Yamamoto had absolutely no words to describe what he saw then. He couldn't even speak if he wanted to. His throat was so dry, his face heated up, and his body began to shake unsteadily at the very sight of the other that the usually highly coordinated teen felt himself stumble a few feet away until his hand came out to grab the back rest of the couch to steady himself. Yamamoto had never felt his whole body go weak like this, but how could it not with the sight before him?!

Gokudera was leaning sexily against the door frame to his bedroom, his jade-green eyes flashing with want and desire. He was wearing those stylish librarian-like glasses he usually wore during their study periods that got Yamamoto so hot and bothered, but the frames were placed lower along the Italian's nose, giving him a sly, calculating look. Gokudera's shiny, silvery hair was also up in that adorably tiny ponytail, which accentuated the beauty of his creamy long neck. Not only that, but Hayato had even pinned back his bangs; the brass clips on the top of his head reflecting the sunlight that was coming in through a nearby window. Without his hair framing it, this showed off the beautiful natural contours of his lover's face. The light from the setting sun was also shining off the other's creamy skin, softening its complexion, and giving the room a more sensual vibe.

All of those things were natural fetishes that Yamamoto had discovered over the course of his crush and relationship with Gokudera, but there was something even more arousing than the setup of Gokudera's hair or the addition of those sheik glasses. It was something that Yamamoto had never even realized he had a fetish of until that moment!

Hayato was wearing a baseball jersey. And not just any baseball jersey, but _his_ baseball jersey! The awestruck jock would know that white shirt with the black Namimori insignia on it from anywhere. And now that he thought about it, that was actually the jersey he had forgotten at Gokudera's apartment about a month ago; the one he had forgotten that he had actually forgotten when his lover had failed to return it. Well, he definitely remembered now, and he was certain he would never want to have it back after this. Gokudera could definitely keep it and wear it as much as he liked!

"Ha…Haya…" Yamamoto barely stuttered out before his throat constricted again. His hazel eyes had roved over Gokudera's form once more to realize that the first button of the jersey was undone to show a good portion of his lover's chest and collar bone. And when his eyes roamed even further, and Hayato hitched up the slightly oversized, thigh-length jersey a little so that the partitions along the side showed his bare hip-bone, Yamamoto could only make a strangled whimpering noise of surprise and need. The jock could only stare at that smooth expanse of bare, delicate skin before his brain finally understood that his lover was not wearing any underwear.

Gokudera was only wearing his baseball jersey.

There were three things Yamamoto knew for certain then. One was that the person before him was so erotically gorgeous that he had to be from another world. Another was that Yamamoto was certain he had just become fully aroused in under the span of a minute. And, lastly, even though the taller teen felt distinctively weak in the knees at the moment, his previous fatigue was completely gone. In fact, Yamamoto had never felt more invigorated as he stared at his otherworldly boyfriend.

He was definitely going to be spending the night. There was no question about it.

* * *

Just a while back, Gokudera would have scoffed and called Yamamoto an idiot for saying something like "I'm home". He might have gotten angry and screamed that he wasn't a fuckin' housewife that was pining for her husband's return. The happy and natural way his boyfriend said it, though, sent warmth through his body now. Gokudera would have a very hard time putting this into words, but he felt the same as Yamamoto. To him, the other was the home he had never had and had always been looking for.

Before these thoughts could take a hold, though, something totally unexpected, and actually funny, happened. His boyfriend took off his bag, still not realizing his presence, but once he did, the reaction was instantaneous. Yamamoto Takeshi, all-round sports talent with the perfect natural balance and a natural ease of movement, jumped back in startled surprise, and as he took in the sight before him, he actually lost his footing for a second.

For about a millisecond, the bomber felt insecure. He had been pretty sure his lover would like this kind of outfit, but what if this was too much? Considering what he had just done in the bathroom (even though Yamamoto had no way of knowing about that yet), the other might consider him to be a needy slut, and who wanted that type of partner?! But then he saw the jock blush profusely as his eyes roamed over his body. Gokudera saw the desire written all over his boyfriend's face and felt relieved…At least, for about five seconds before Yamamoto's instant reaction turned him on in return.

The deep flush, the heavy breathing, and the eyes that roamed his body like caresses made Gokudera feel hot. He had definitely reached his goal. He had captured Yamamoto's full attention. As his love tried to stutter out his name, his eyes were pretty low on his body. The bomber used this to show him his little secret; pulling up the shirt just high enough so that it was pretty damn clear that he wore nothing underneath. The needy whimper that left Yamamoto's lips then, resonated in Gokudera's body, and made his member twitch. Seeing the obvious physical reaction of his love to his own display, he bit his lower lip as he pushed off the door frame.

"-to," he said as he slowly closed the distance between them. Gokudera couldn't deny that he enjoyed the confused look on his horny boyfriend's face then. All the jock's blood had rushed downward leaving him unable to think, obviously, but that suited the little bomber just fine at this moment. He would explain it to his dumbstruck baseball-idiot.

When he was standing before the other, he lifted on tip-toe, "Ha-". One hand buried itself in the thick mass of raven hair, pulling the head a little lower in the process, "-ya-". His lips closed the last distance, and only when they softly brushed their counterparts did he breathe, "-to."

* * *

Yamamoto couldn't think, couldn't breathe. His whole body felt like it was bursting into flames as he noticed how his beloved Hayato was starting to become aroused as well. The taller teen could feel his own member twitch at the idea of Gokudera getting turned on while wearing his shirt, about the other being naked against something that he used to wear. This whole scenario was starting to become a little too much for the poor jock, though. This was too arousing, and too undeniably sexy for someone who had abstained (if unwillingly) from any sexual contact for the past month. It definitely didn't help when Hayato started to move slowly towards him either; his movements seductive and predatory.

In that moment, Yamamoto knew that he probably should be wondering what had gotten into his boyfriend, because this was something that he never fathomed Gokudera would ever do. The Italian bomber's pride was such a fickle thing, and the other's actions at the moment would normally cause him shame and embarrassment. But there Gokudera was, muttering strange syllables that Yamamoto couldn't put together for the life of him at the moment, and grabbing his hair to bring their mouths closer.

A bolt of tingling electricity coursed throughout the rain guardian's body at his lover's sudden touch; Hayato's fingernails digging into his scalp in just the right way. Yamamoto could barely contain a moan of pleasure at the feeling. It had been so long since he had felt Gokudera scratch at his skin with those catlike fingers of his. The action had become one of his many turn-ons during the course of their relationship, and he could tell it was affecting him more than usual when he felt pre-cum begin to dribble down his length.

He could feel Hayato's breath then, those jade green orbs staring heatedly into his as their lips barely brushed. Yamamoto shuddered in absolute delight. He could vaguely understand that Gokudera had been pronouncing his own name as a way of teasing him…but the thought only lasted for a second before his mind was consumed by total lust. His beloved was before him in the sexiest attire he had ever seen, hot and needy against his lips, and Yamamoto would be damned if he didn't get his act together and claim the other right there and then!

With a fierce hunger, the deprived jock slammed his lips against his lover's like a drowning man desperate for oxygen. One of his hands came up to hold the back of Gokudera's head and the other gripped the bomber's hip possessively. It had been so long since he had felt the other, tasted the other; he needed Hayato now!

Yamamoto didn't realize how overbearing he was acting as he started to forcibly, and blindly, move Gokudera backwards as he continuously kissed him. The young jock barely had any idea of what he was doing, period. His body was just moving on its own out of instinct, his mind only focusing on feeling his lover against him.

It wasn't long until Gokudera's back hit the wall beside the bedroom doorway; Yamamoto's hand cushioning his lover's head from the impact. With a hard surface to support them now, the eager swordsman wasted no time in slipping his hand underneath the lone baseball shirt, feeling the impossibly smooth skin of his lover's hip underneath. Yamamoto moaned appreciatively at the smooth skin and as he pressed his lower half against Gokudera's the next second, unable to stop his growing need.

"Hayato…Hayato…" Yamamoto whispered over and over again in desire as he laid frantic kisses along his lover's face and neck while he began to grind frantically against the other like they only had a few more minutes to live. Incredible friction consumed him then, sending dizzying heat throughout his system. He could feel that heat begin to pinpoint in the lower end of his gut, pooling quickly and intensely as he grabbed one of Gokudera's legs and wrapped it around his waist, allowing him to get even closer to the other. He didn't care that they were still relatively clothed, and he didn't care that he wasn't going to last long at all either (he was a little out of practice after all). All he needed was Hayato, and that was it. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Yamamoto was absolutely confused and befuddled by Gokudera's actions. It was written all over his lover's face. Under normal circumstances, something like this might never have happened. It wasn't needed. Usually Yamamoto was all over him whenever they were alone, so he never needed to initiate anything. It was more like he had the luxury of telling his lover when he didn't want to fool around. In all truth, that never really happened either, though. If the seemingly endless energy and over-enthusiasm of his boyfriend was good for one thing, that was it. Gokudera enjoyed getting sexed up and thoroughly spoiled by Yamamoto. For pride's sake, he didn't think in terms of uke and seme, but he was pretty content with his role most of the time anyway.

Today, though, things were a little different. He had needs. And those needs had been denied way, way long enough. If a little activeness on his part was needed to get them satisfied, so be it! No, he wasn't acting like a needy little slut, he was...empowered. Yes! He had just decided to take what was rightfully his.

Not too much action was needed on his part anyway, it seemed. Once their lips brushed, Yamamoto finally snapped out of his stupor. His strong hands claimed him. The satisfied sigh on his part was all the jock needed. Forcefully, the other's mouth claimed his, the tongue storming the slightly parted lips. Within seconds Gokudera felt light-headed from getting ravished so possessively. The desperate muscle chased his own around, wrestled it into total submission, only to let it go and do it all over again.

Gokudera's needy moans almost drowned in the frantic action. Only too willingly, he let himself get forced backwards; back to where his bedroom was. But since the both of them were so caught up in their frantic and desperate kiss, they missed the door. His back slammed into the wall. As soon as they were supported against that, both their hands, that had supported each other to keep from stumbling, were free to roam the other's body.

Desperately, the Italian gasped for air once their lips parted. Moaning, he raised his head as his neck was kissed and nipped at. While Yamamoto slipped his hand under his shirt to stroke his hip, Gokudera pulled the jock's t-shirt up to feel the muscular back of his love.

His boyfriend's oh so hard length pressed into his leg and rubbed against it like crazy. Some part of his mind felt reminded of a horny dog, but he wasn't disgusted like he would be by the animal. His thoughts were more along the lines that he wanted to feel that rubbing a little closer to his own crotch. Still, the action aroused him in return, finally making him fully hard himself. That was when Yamamoto grabbed his leg, wrapping it around him.

"Ah! Yes...Takeshi..." Gokudera moaned as he felt the stiff flesh of his beloved baseball-idiot rub him the right way. Now, if there weren't so many clothes still separating them! The little bomber was about to try to rectify exactly that when Yamamoto's actions became more erratic and frantic. He knew these signs only too well. He had turned on his lover a little too much, it seemed. Gokudera's leg pulled the jock in a little tighter. His jade orbs looked through the glasses into burning with desire hazel before he offered his lips up to the other. Just as the tongue entered him anew, Yamamoto's orgasm ripped through him, making him shake and shudder in his arms.

Although it had happened pretty suddenly, Gokudera didn't feel let down or anything like that. He knew this was only the beginning. The jock definitely had no problems with stamina; so much so, that it sometimes almost got too much for the little Italian. Maybe it was even a good thing that this happened. At least they could make it to the bed now. Also, he knew Yamamoto would feel a little guilty now, which could only be good for him, since that meant he would get extra spoiled.

He held his love tightly to him, until the last tremors subsided. Their kiss that had started out passionately demanding had slowed down to become much more tender and loving. When they parted, a soft smile played on Gokudera's lips.

"You owe me," he said softly as he brushed back some sweaty strands from Yamamoto's face.

* * *

As his hips moved frantically against his lovers', the intense heat clouding his mind, Yamamoto saw how Hayato offered his lips to him, begging for a kiss. This was too much for the jock. Gokudera's moans at his movements and the movements themselves were overpowering, and Yamamoto could feel his abdominal muscles begin to coil tightly at the sight before him. When he slammed his mouth against his lover's once again, and let his tongue tangle against the other's in a desperate dance, the taller teen could no longer hold back.

With an ecstatic moan against Hayato's lips, Yamamoto was brought to orgasm. His whole body shuddered at the long awaited release as he continued to kiss Gokudera breathlessly. The dark-haired teen could feel his legs weaken from the intense pleasure that only his Hayato could give him, and how his lover held him tightly against him as he continued to ride out his orgasm. Even though a new sort of exhaustion came over him then, Yamamoto held on strong. He couldn't just let this be the end of their night.

Thinking this, Yamamoto slowed his kiss to a more sensual one as his orgasm finally subsided. He felt guilty then as he parted from his lover and Gokudera whispered out how he owed him.

Feeling the other's gentle caress as he brushed back his damp hair, the troubled rain guardian realized that he had been the only one to feel release then. He definitely owed Gokudera. His boyfriend had gone on just as long without him, and Yamamoto had only taken pleasure for himself. That just wasn't right.

"I know. I'm sorry…" The guilt-ridden teen murmured apologetically as he stared into his lover's forgiving jade green orbs. The other's small smile gave Yamamoto a little hope then. Maybe Gokudera had assumed this would happen and he wasn't angry at all?

Feeling a little better at this, Yamamoto laid a gentle kiss against the other's lips as he caressed Hayato's face endearingly with one of his hands.

"It should be illegal for someone to be this breathtakingly gorgeous…" The enamored jock whispered out lowly, sensually, as he stared deeply into those jade-green orbs he loved so much. He wrapped his other arm around Gokudera's waist then, bringing his lover closer so that their lower halves could touch again. As he felt his lover's hard-on pressed against him, Yamamoto could distinctly feel his own member come back to life. He no longer cared about how tired he was. In fact, he couldn't feel any exhaustion at the moment. All he could feel was his Hayato.

"It's no wonder I hardly get any sleep when I'm around you…" Yamamoto continued as he placed a delicate kiss against Gokudera's forehead and started trailing kisses down to his nose until he reached his lover's lips. Licking the rosy flesh gently, the dark-haired teen slipped the hand around the other's waist down and under the baseball shirt yet again until it was groping one of the soft globes of Gokudera's ass.

Feeling the other gasp against his lips, Yamamoto delved his tongue deep into his lover's cavern, his tongue searching out his partners' to bring it into a slow, erotic dance. The young jock moaned deeply at the feeling as his tongue tussled with Gokudera's, and as his one hand massaged his lover's back cheek.

Not happy with just the one hand, though, Yamamoto brought the one he had cradling Gokudera's face down until it was grasping his lover's other butt cheek, his fingers digging in eagerly to massage the soft flesh.

Feeling another wave of overpowering possessiveness take hold of him, Yamamoto pressed Gokudera hard into the wall for support as he brought his lover's other leg around his waist. With both of the Italian's legs around him, and both of Yamamoto's hands on his lover's butt to support his weight, the dark-haired teen disentangled his tongue from the other to stare up hungrily into Hayato's lust-filled orbs.

"Let me pay you back in kind, Hayato," Yamamoto whispered out huskily as he started moving him and his lover towards the bedroom. "I want to make you come more than me tonight."

* * *

Guilt was painted so obviously on the jock's face that Gokudera felt compassion rise. As he wondered if he should try to assuage the other's guilt, he was kissed softly once more. Yamamoto's next words had him blushing with embarrassment. No matter how often the jock said these things, Gokudera didn't get used to it.

"Tsss...Takeshi..." Flustered, the feisty bomber wanted to look away, but the intense gaze of his lover held him captive until even the tips of his ears had turned red. A needy moan left his lips then when Yamamoto pulled him close, his hard member pressing into the other's body.

"Don't put all the blame for that on me...if you can't keep your hands to yourself, maybe I should bind them behind your back..." Any threat these words might have held was lost, because Gokudera's voice was nothing but a breathy moan. The gentle kisses made his one supporting leg go weak, which only worsened when his ass was groped possessively.

Once more, the rain guardian claimed his mouth, only this time he was less forceful. His tongue was invited to a slow but intense dance. All by themselves, Gokudera's hands went for Yamamoto's head. His fingers combing through the thick, black mass, his nails softly scratching his lover's scalp as two hands massaged his backside. Soft whimpers escaped the Italian as his own need grew.

Suddenly he was pressed into the wall once more, and his other leg was lifted and guided around Yamamoto's waist. In surprise at finding himself without his own support, he dug his fingers a little deeper into the back of his lover's head.

He was breathing heavily when their kiss ended. Once more, the bomber was caught in the hungry gaze of the hazel eyes he loved so much. As he was carried off into his bedroom, the jock made a very sexy promise. Despite how horny Gokudera was at that moment and how sexy the promise was, though, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Now that would be a first," he replied with humor lacing his voice.

There was no resentment at this fact. He knew Yamamoto really meant what he had just said, but his stamina and sexual drive were just crazy. Gokudera himself was in good shape, and usually wasn't satisfied with one go either, but he sometimes had a hard time keeping up with Yamamoto's reserves.

The little bomber's heart beat a little faster as he looked into those mesmerizing hazel eyes; gathering his courage. Leaning closer to the other's ear, he whispered, "I'd rather have you go wild and fuck me right through the mattress." Gokudera swallowed audibly, leaned back, and searched his boyfriend's eyes for a reaction to the bold words. Only Yamamoto could ever make him open himself up like that.

* * *

When he heard Gokudera's little quip, Yamamoto couldn't stop his smirk of amusement.

"Mm…maybe. You know how I love a challenge," the taller teen teased playfully as he nipped at the Italian's neck.

They had just reached the bed when Yamamoto heard his lover whisper hotly into his ear. The jock just stiffened at the words he heard, completely taken aback. When he stared up at Gokudera in breathless amazement, he saw how flushed his love seemed from his very forward action, and he could also see the slight nervousness in his eyes.

Yamamoto just smirked deviously up at his beloved, his hazel orbs twinkling with excitement and passion. "Well, I guess that means I'll have to change my plans up, won't I?"

And with that, the dark-haired teen brought his lover into another heated kiss before he laid them both down onto the bed; Yamamoto straddling Gokudera's hips. The highly aroused swordsman broke away a second later, though, to stare lustfully down at his beautiful boyfriend.

"If you want me to go wild, then how can I refuse?" Yamamoto whispered out huskily as he ground his hips against Gokudera's needy flesh again, loving the reaction it elicited from his lover. "I owe you after all, don't I?"

The taller teen reluctantly dragged himself off of his lover after that in order to slip his shirt over his head and throw it onto the ground. His sweatpants, wet boxers, and socks slipped just as easily off, and were thrown onto the ground as well to leave Yamamoto hovering naked and fully aroused over his lover.

"Don't worry, Hayato," the rain guardian murmured lustfully against his fellow storm guardian's lips, his eyes never leaving the bombers'. "You'll get to have all of me for as long as you want tonight."

With a sexy growl, Yamamoto ducked down and sucked hard against the skin of Gokudera's neck as his hands lifted the other's baseball shirt at the same time until the shirt was scrunched up above the Italian's nipples. The baseball jock then rubbed his hands over his lover's chest as he nipped, licked, and sucked along the other's neck and jawline, his fingers tweaking and rubbing the little nubs until they were fully peaked. Leaving a light kiss against his boyfriend's moaning lips then, Yamamoto swooped down to lavish Gokudera's nipples with his tongue, his one hand tweaking the nipple he wasn't devouring at the time while the other one traveled down his lover's side and stomach to rub teasingly against Gokudera's curls.

* * *

When Yamamoto stiffened at his words, the little bomber became more insecure. Had he gone too far? It wasn't like he didn't say fuck all the time for fuck's sake! Only...only he had never said it in such an explicit context, that's all…

He saw a pretty devious grin appear on his lover's face, though, and the glint in his lover's eyes told him that Yamamoto had actually liked what he had heard. A wave of relief washed through Gokudera then.

"I guess so," he agreed with Yamamoto right before his lips were sealed in a feverish kiss. Lost in the action, he closed his eyes, and, for a moment, lost his orientation, too. He knew what had happened when his back touched the bed, though. As the weight of his athletic boyfriend pressed him into the mattress, he moaned into the kiss.

Once more, Gokudera panted when their kiss ended. Whimpering, he tried to push back as Yamamoto's hardness ground into his. The bomber's hands fell away from the jock to claw at the sheets. "Y-yeah...y-you do," he answered in an unsteady, breathy voice.

Only barely did Gokudera bite back a whine when Yamamoto suddenly left him. He understood why it was necessary a moment later, though, and took the time to take off his glasses and put them onto the nightstand. When he turned back, he was glad he was still in time to appreciate the view of a fully naked, fully aroused Yamamoto Takeshi. Unashamed, his eyes roamed the other's body, taking note that some muscle groups were even more defined than usual, owing to the intense training. Gokudera didn't try to hide the fact that he liked the view very much.

In a second, Yamamoto was above him again. There was so much love and lust in the jock's gaze as he spoke to him that the Italian almost felt overwhelmed. His voice was shaky when he answered.

"I've missed you...so much."

There had been moments it had actually, physically, hurt to be without the other, but Gokudera also understood that this would most likely be their daily reality very soon. Once they went on to college, they would surely have to go separate ways. They might have to go months without seeing each other. He really, really didn't want to think about such things at the moment, and, luckily, he didn't have to. Yamamoto sucked at his neck for all he was worth then, making Gokudera give a strangled, pained sound, which blew all dark thoughts out of his mind. Gokudera knew that would make for a brightly colored hickey. At least it would be a reminder for a few days to come of this night he got to share with his love.

The baseball-jersey was pushed up all the way to his armpits the next second, disrupting his thoughts. Moments later, Gokudera was writhing in ecstasy. His neck and jaw were lavished with kisses, while his nipples were manipulated in just the right way to make them hard as hell and extremely sensitive. When the fingers were replaced by Yamamoto's tongue, Gokudera couldn't help himself. He was whimpering and begging for more. He was starved for his lover's attention and felt even more sensitive to the other's every touch.

As he felt the jock's hand so close to where it hurt with yearning, the feisty bomber couldn't hold back. He raised his hips with need, begging for more. "Takeshi...need more...need you," Gokudera gasped, parting his legs invitingly underneath the one he loved.

* * *

When Yamamoto felt Gokudera raise his hips, and heard his lover's breathless words, the dark-haired jock stilled in shock yet again. His eyes widened further in surprise when he witnessed the other spread his legs for him in a wanton fashion. It seemed that Hayato wanted him so badly that he didn't care how he was acting, and, honestly, Yamamoto found it to be extremely sexy.

"Damn, Hayato…" the dark-haired jock growled out in unrestrained lust as he kissed the other breathless again, his tongue exploring every part of his lover's mouth that he could reach. He guessed that meant that he didn't have to worry with too much foreplay now.

When Yamamoto parted from the other, he hovered barely a centimeter from Hayato's lips; breathing heavily, his eyes teaming with desire.

"Turn over," he demanded then, his eyes leaving no room for argument as he gently prodded one of Gokudera's hips with a coaxing hand. Yamamoto noticed how his love looked slightly confused before he actually obeyed him without fighting back. Even though the swordsman loved his partner's feistiness, he couldn't deny that an obedient, needy Hayato was just as hot.

When Hayato turned completely over and presented himself, Yamamoto couldn't help but stare at the beautiful sight before him. Grasping the other's hips, the young jock kissed along the back of Hayato's neck and down the other's spine until he reached the other's butt. His thumbs rubbed along the smooth orbs as his member twitched in anticipation. Yamamoto had always wanted to try doing this to his beloved, and now was the perfect time since he had to prepare Gokudera before he entered him.

"I hope you don't mind the way I want to prepare you tonight, Hayato," Yamamoto murmured lovingly before he spread his love's cheeks a little further apart. He distinctly heard Gokudera try to tell him something, but Yamamoto paid the other no heed in favor of his urge. The taller teen licked around his love's ring before he delved his tongue into Gokudera's entrance. Yamamoto immediately retreated, though, when he felt the other's distinct wetness and when his tongue came in contact with a balmy-like texture. The confused rain guardian blinked and smacked his lips a couple of times before his brain finally caught up with him. When he figured out what had happened, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"I guess I don't need to prepare you after all!" Yamamoto laughed out in amusement at this. "I guess I understand why there's such a thing as flavored lube now, haha! Maybe we should try that next time?"

Figuring that he had probably embarrassed his love with his previous actions and his last comment, Yamamoto smiled softly before his eyes became half-lidded and filled with lust again. He pressed his erection up against his lover's entrance then, but he didn't enter the other. Instead, he leaned over Gokudera and whispered softly into his ear.

"I never thought you'd prepare yourself for me, Hayato," Yamamoto said in a sultry whisper as he nibbled lightly at his love's ear. "I guess that means you really want me. Do you, Hayato? You want me to enter you; to love you…"

The teasing swordsman's words were practically a purr as he licked the shell of Gokudera's ear and as his fingers dug possessively into his lover's hips, waiting to see if his love would actually admit to what he was about to ask.

"Tell me, Hayato," Yamamoto's words became thick with desire then as he teasingly rubbed his erection against his lover's ass, "tell me how badly you want me. Tell me to fuck you again."

* * *

His needy display seemed to turn on Yamamoto even more. Again, his mouth was possessed and ravished in just the way he wanted his whole body to be possessed by the other. Panting, he stared up into eyes burning with desire. When the jock uttered his command, though, Gokudera blushed again. That kind of position still put a little dent in his pride, but the way that Yamamoto looked at him made clear that he was adamant about it. At least he knew that position really would give the jock the freedom of movement to go wild like he had asked for.

He followed the demand then, turning onto his stomach and getting up on all fours. Gokudera tried not to think about dogs and needy bitches. The first time Yamamoto had asked something like this of him, he had outright refused, feeling this position to be absolutely demeaning. With his gentleness and puppy dog looks, the idiot had managed to convince him that he had no such intentions or feelings about him. For the sake of variety, Gokudera had finally given in, and had to admit that it didn't feel half-bad. This position especially had the advantage that Yamamoto could touch him in just the right moment, too.

A new moan left his lips as the jock bent over him to kiss his back, and he felt the hard flesh press into him oh so close to where he needed it. Sweet kisses were placed along his spine. Gokudera closed his eyes, enjoying the loving attention. His fingers dug into the mattress underneath as he made soft sounds of pleasure, which only grew when his butt was played with, too.

Yamamoto mentioned preparing him then. To the bomber, it was a good thing to not have to face his love in that moment. "Y-you don't need to b-bother with that...I...I already...did," he stuttered out with a newly arising blush. That was when he suddenly felt something wet, rough, and dexterous at his entrance.

"Ah!" Gokudera had no idea what was happening to him then. What the fuck?! He felt what could only be Yamamoto's face pressed against his backside before, suddenly, he was entered, but not in the usual way! WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING?! The little bomber's head was spinning. Of course he knew what Yamamoto was doing, and that was disgusting... right? But... but it did feel good in a crazy sort of way. But... but the lube...?! As fast as the tongue had entered him, it retreated. Gokudera really wasn't sure at the moment if that was a good or bad thing.

"I...I tried to tell you, I-idiot!" The flustered Italian spat. His rosy blush turned crimson when the rain guardian decided on his own there would be a next time. "Y-your disgusting," Gokudera stuttered uncertainly and without venom, his body shaking slightly in his confusion. Why did the jock always have to spring such things on him so fuckin' suddenly?! In all truth, it hadn't felt too bad, but... but why did it have to be today, when he had... he had... with the lube...?

"Ah!" Gokudera couldn't stop the needy moan that escaped him as he felt the other's hard flesh press against his entrance then. The bomber just wished for things to get started, so he could forget about this whole embarrassing incident and pretend it had never happened! But he had no such luck. He never seemed to have _any_ luck!

When Yamamoto bent over him again to whisper into his ear, Gokudera began to tremble. His face seemed to overheat then. This was too much. Yamamoto seemed to be out on a crusade tonight. He was out to destroy his pride totally! Gokudera's hands clawed at the sheets once more. Hadn't he done enough tonight? He had put himself out there so much for Yamamoto. Why did the other demand to hear it spilled out right now? His eyes were squeezed tightly shut. His boyfriend knew only too well that he wasn't good with words! As the tongue licked his ear, he turned his head away.

"I don't," he spat, shaking his head just when Yamamoto's request became even bolder. The thick erection rubbed against him teasingly then, making his entrance twitch in need. Gokudera felt betrayed by his own body.

"F~Fuck," he grumbled. The prideful bomber felt torn. A certain part of him just wanted to get away from the intense situation that was hurting his pride so much. Yamamoto was lucky there were no dynamite sticks around. Gokudera had made this night happen because he had missed his baseball-idiot so freakin' much it had hurt, and so it were his very physical needs that made him crumble in the end.

With his pride, his arms gave way. Presenting only his ass, his heated face trying to hide between the pillows, he murmured, "Just fuck me..."

* * *

When he heard his lover's voice and how torn it sounded, Yamamoto knew that he had gone too far. The baseball jock mentally cursed at himself as he saw his lover slump in defeat below him and hide his face away as he presented even more of himself. Yamamoto couldn't take the other like this. It would just feel wrong. Truthfully, he had only been trying to keep the mood for the 'wild' night that Gokudera wanted after his mess up with the other's preparation, but he had damaged his lover's pride too much in the process.

"Hayato," Yamamoto whispered out gently, not knowing what else to do at the moment besides apologize. "I'm sorry. Can you turn over again? Let me see you."

Seeing how his lover stiffened at the request, Yamamoto knew that what he was asking was even more embarrassing for the little bomber, but the taller teen knew that he couldn't keep his lover in a position he didn't like too much (and truthfully, Yamamoto wasn't a big fan of it either, but he had asked for it because it fit with the 'wild' theme they were going for, and because it would be easier for the way he wanted to prepare his love that night), and he had to apologize to the other's face; there was no other way.

"Please, Hayato?" Yamamoto pleaded wholeheartedly as he rubbed soothing circles along his lover's hips. He had a gut feeling that his gentle attitude might make things worse because Gokudera wasn't one to like coddling, but he seriously didn't know how else to proceed in the situation he had created. "I wasn't going to keep you in this position long anyway. I'm really sorry for getting carried away with the moment, I just…I just thought that with the way you were acting tonight that I could get away with a little more…"

He kissed apologetically along the other's back then, since Gokudera didn't seem keen on moving any time soon. He always seemed to throw things off whenever they tried to get intimate. Why couldn't he just have a level head when he was with the other?

"I was also trying to keep the mood after my little mess up with your preparations," Yamamoto chuckled out lightly then, and a little uneasily. He really had no idea if he was making things worse or not. Hayato's mood had just become unpredictable for the rain guardian. "I didn't think it would be so hard to keep a 'wild' mood, so that's why I asked you to say those words. It takes two to create an atmosphere, you know? I just thought it would definitely get me in the mood to do as you wanted me to…sorry."

* * *

Gokudera was waiting for Yamamoto to just take him and make him forget about how much he had damaged his pride today. Instead of doing that, though, the other one apologized and asked him to turn around. How was he supposed to face him now? His face was still heated up with embarrassment at how he had behaved and how far he had been willing to go.

The jock begged for him to turn around then, his hand massaging a sensitive area at his hip. Gokudera bit his lower lip to keep from sighing at the feeling. Yamamoto told him how he wasn't going to keep him in that position, so at least he knew his boyfriend understood that he didn't like it too much. Also, Gokudera understood how that position granted easy access for the jock's other plan. Thinking about what the jock had done, and how that had felt, made his blush bloom once more. He felt confused at how he knew that he should be scandalized and disgusted, but he couldn't help but remember that it had felt good in its strangeness.

Tender kisses were placed on his back then as Yamamoto tried his best to mellow his mood and coax him to turn around. The baseball-idiot's stupid laugh filled his ears, and Gokudera felt himself react to it even though he didn't want to. "_Stupid Baseball-Freak_," he thought as a warm feeling washed through him at the laugh. It was so essentially Yamamoto that it felt good just to hear it. He also heard the rest of his boyfriend's apology.

Gokudera still felt pretty embarrassed, yet he finally turned around. "You're a fuckin' idiot," he said softly, without venom. "If you didn't want to keep it rough, why didn't you say so?"

Yeah, he had dreamed of Yamamoto taking him hard and rough, and that had been hot, but that was a mere dream. The real deal was better in every way, even the slow and gentle one. The Italian tried to put these feelings into words, which was never too easy for him. "I missed you so fuckin' much," he admitted first. "I just...wanted to feel you as fast as possible. I...I don't mind if you want to take it slow as... as long as we're together like this. All...all I want is you." Jade orbs searched their hazel counterparts. Did Yamamoto understand what he was trying to say? Was there still a way to salvage the mood and use this night like he had intended?

* * *

When Gokudera finally turned around, and those soft green orbs met Yamamoto's worried brown, the taller teen wondered if he was going to get yelled at, or if the other was going to ask him to leave because he had ruined everything. It wasn't until he heard his lover's words that a sense of immense relief flooded through the young jock's system. His eyes shone endearingly down as his lover openly confessed his feelings to him, his hazel orbs brimming with love and devotion for the person he cared so much for.

"Me too," Yamamoto admitted as well as he smiled happily down at his beloved Hayato, the dark-haired teen feeling honored that his love would actually admit something like that to him. "I came here tonight because I wanted to be with you so much. Truthfully, I didn't think I had the energy to do anything like this tonight, but you definitely proved me wrong, haha! As soon as I walked through that door and saw you standing there, I realized how desperately I needed you then; how desperately I need you now."

The swordsman's words trailed off in a passionate whisper as he leaned down and kissed Gokudera lightly on the lips before retreating.

"I love you, Hayato," Yamamoto murmured lowly, meaningfully as he stared down into Gokudera's brilliant jade orbs. "I love you more than anything else in this world. I know it might not seem like that now with how focused I've been on baseball, but just remember that you will always come before that. I would give up baseball for you…"

Yamamoto knew that someday he wouldn't be able to play baseball anymore. That was just a given. With Gokudera's and his other friends' future lifestyles, it was just natural that the jock would have to give one of his passions up in order to stay with them; to stay with Hayato. And really, if he had to choose between protecting the people he loved most and baseball, there was absolutely no question as to what he'd choose.

The rain guardian felt overcome with such powerful emotions then that he felt breathless. He never knew it was possible to love someone as much as he loved Gokudera, and he definitely needed to show the other how he felt. Yamamoto owed the other still, after all.

"I want you so much, Hayato, that it hurts," the taller teen practically moaned out on needy breath as he closed in for another kiss, his hands rubbing up and down his lover's sides in anticipation. "I want to make love to you…"

He brought Hayato into a slow, sensual kiss then, his tongue slipping into the other's mouth to lick languid trails throughout his lover's cavern. Yamamoto moaned deeply when he felt Gokudera respond to him and add to the kiss. Their tongues' movements became a little more heated then as Yamamoto reached down to feel his own length. Another shuddering moan left his lips at the touch as he tested to see how wet his member was. It was a little slick from when he had orgasmed earlier, but the taller teen knew that he didn't want to take any chances and hurt his precious Hayato.

With that thought in mind, Yamamoto parted from his lover, breathing heavily from their previously intimate contact. Gokudera was just as desperate to feel him as Yamamoto was for the other at the moment that the young jock just couldn't put it off any more. He had to have the feisty bomber, and it had to be now.

As fast as he could, so that he wouldn't leave his lover waiting any longer, Yamamoto leaned over and searched through the drawer of Gokudera's nightstand by his bed for the bottle of lube that was always there. Finding it, he quickly spread a copious amount on his pulsating shaft before he tossed the bottle of lube back into the drawer. He didn't even bother to shut the drawer again before his passionate gaze fell onto the Italian below him, his hazel irises brimming with love and desire for the other.

"Hayato…" Yamamoto whispered out longingly and expectantly as one of his hands trailed down his lover's creamy skin until it rested on the other's hip. He squeezed the delicate hipbone lightly to emphasize his point. He needed to be inside the other then, and he just wanted Hayato's approval one last time before he would allow himself to take the other.

* * *

With the crazy stamina of his boyfriend, Gokudera had never even fathomed that Yamamoto might actually be too exhausted to have sex. Yeah, he had guessed the other might be a little tired out, but his little encouragement was meant to take care of that. Hearing Yamamoto tell him that he had missed him too, and that he needed him so badly that seeing him had invigorated him, made Gokudera feel loved, desired, and just special.

That feeling only grew ten-fold when the jock kissed him softly and told him he loved him even more than that stupid baseball that meant so fuckin' much to him. His conclusion made the little bomber's eyes go wide.

"I would never ask that of you," the Italian said softly, meaning every word. Yeah, he had extorted a break for his boyfriend from his coach, but he would never make Yamamoto stop playing baseball. For one, he loved it too much, and, also, it was so necessary for the other's educational future!

His boyfriend's gaze was so fuckin' intense then that Gokudera was caught and mesmerized by it; his words and actions leaving the little bomber breathless and needy. "Th-that's all I need," he whispered, his voice lost to the feelings caught in his throat.

He was relieved when Yamamoto sealed his lips and didn't expect any more words out of him. Instead of those awkward things that had a hard time finding their way from his heart to his lips, he got to answer with his body. He had always been better at showing than telling. As the tongue roamed his mouth, his own muscle played around it, inviting it to an extended tussle.

A sad moan left his lips when that kiss ended. Although Yamamoto was the one to break it, he seemed as sad as he felt himself. When the jock leaned to the side and rummaged around the drawer, Gokudera knew why the break was necessary. The fast almost frantic moves of the other just proved to him that his love was as desperate to unite as he was.

As hasty as he was, Yamamoto stopped then. His boyfriend's hazel orb's stared down intently into his, pinning him down just as real as his body was. The depth of the love he saw in the other's eyes then still made Gokudera wonder how his life had changed so much, and how his luck had changed for the better because of the other.

When his name was breathed, it was dripping with desire. The little bomber's body answered with a thick drop of precum wetting his yearning member. Yamamoto's hand squeezed his hip possessively. Just as possessively, but invitingly at the same time, the Italian lifted his leg and wrapped it around the other.

"Love me, Takeshi..." he begged, his jade eyes pooling with deep desire and filling with the need to forget the loneliness he felt when they were apart.

* * *

Gokudera's reaction to his touch was immediate. Yamamoto stared longingly as precum dribbled down his lover's erection, wanting nothing more than to lap up the other's bittersweet taste. The distracted rain guardian's thoughts were quickly pushed away the next second, though, when Hayato lifted one of his beautiful legs and possessively wrapped it around Yamamoto's hip, bringing him closer to the point that the taller teen could feel his member press up against his lover's entrance.

When those three words tumbled from his partner's lips, Yamamoto lost all sense of time. His breath hitched, and his blood roared in his veins as he stared hungrily down at the man he loved.

"It's impossible for me not to love you," the mesmerized swordsman breathed out in a passionate, husky whisper before he swooped down to claim Gokudera's lips with his again.

Yamamoto moaned in excitement as he grasped one of Hayato's hips in one of his hands and he kissed the other teen passionately, their tongues clashing hungrily against each other's like it was their last time. The young jock couldn't remember a time where he had felt as desperate to connect with his lover as he did then. And when his lips parted from his beloved bomber in order to properly line himself up with the other's entrance, it almost took every source of restraint that Yamamoto had to not take Gokudera with one, swift thrust. He had always been afraid of taking his lover quickly, because he didn't want to hurt the other any more than he already had to. Besides, he had always enjoyed the time it took to fully connect with Gokudera. If he took his time, he could fully appreciate his lover, and the excitement of the coming connection mounted to the point that when they were finally one, it was the greatest feeling Yamamoto had ever felt.

With that single thought in his mind, Yamamoto pushed the tip of his member past Gokudera's entrance. The rain guardian gasped at the encompassing heat that quickly overtook him. It had been so long since he had last felt it that it was almost overwhelming.

"Oh…Hayato…" Yamamoto moaned out in rapture as he slowly pushed himself into his lover. Hayato was tight around him despite the lube, but it also felt like the other was bringing him in willingly. With the way Gokudera was sounding, maybe he was.

Despite the pleasurable sounds his lover was making, the dark-haired teen could still discern the slight grunts of pain he was producing in the other, so he went slow, taking his time not to hurt him. Yamamoto placed loving, heated kisses everywhere he could reach—from Gokudera's face, down to his stomach—as he continued to sheath himself inside his lover's heat.

By the time he was halfway inside the other, Yamamoto was nibbling at Gokudera's ear and sucking on the other's neck and chest. It felt like his blood was thundering in his ears. Yamamoto felt so ho and so needy for the other that he could barely see straight. He was being very gentle with his Hayato now, but he knew that it wouldn't take too much in order for him to go wild like his lover had originally wanted him to. And, with that thought in mind, the tall swordsman took the final plunge. With one, quick thrust, he was fully sheathed inside Gokudera.

* * *

Yamamoto's answer went right to his heart. He was glad the other one claimed his lips then and he wasn't obligated to answer in words. Why was it always so easy for Yamamoto to find the perfect words to disarm him, to make him feel loved? Gokudera had a hard time explaining his feelings, and even if he tried his best to do so, they always felt and sounded too awkward and lacking to fully explain how he felt about his beloved baseball-idiot.

But the kiss was something different. Gokudera could show his eagerness, his hunger, and utter yearning for his lover. His fingers that had woven themselves into Yamamoto's hair softly scratched the back of the other's head then as their tongues fought a sweet battle the usually ambitious teen never intended to win.

Once their lips parted, their eyes locked. Gokudera licked at the string of saliva that had tried to connect them a little longer. There was so much concentration in the rain guardian's gaze then, it was almost like he was somewhere else. It might have hurt the sensitive Italian, but he knew his beloved idiot long enough to know he was only trying to keep his feelings together.

A long, breathless moan was squeezed from the bomber's lungs then as Yamamoto's thick length finally breached him. Of course it hurt like a fuckin' bitch after their long time apart, but he didn't care. The pain was nothing compared to the knowledge that they were finally becoming one again. It was like a part of him, a part of his very soul, returned to him.

The knowledge that this burning pain would subside soon helped the little Italian to just take it in stride. He moved his hips a little upwards to ease the jock's passage. His hands had dropped onto the mattress so as not to hurt his lover when he clawed against the slight pain.

"Aaah... Takesh~i," he moaned and hissed at the same time. Yamamoto took it slow, and that was good, but, still, a few slightly pained noises escaped him. He tried to keep them at a minimum, though, knowing they would make his lover worry. Gokudera bore with it, knowing it would soon get better; so much better. It was at this thought that his boyfriend already tried to make things better for him. Hot and sweet kisses were placed everywhere, making the little Italian moan (and soon, writhe) as the kisses turned to sucking and nibbling.

"AAH!" The bomber screamed as Yamamoto drove that last bit of hard flesh into him in one go. For a second, he panted against the pai, before his arms wrapped around the other like vices, holding him as tightly to him as possible. He knew this was actually going against the purpose of what his lover intended because it took any room for movement the jock needed, but Gokudera couldn't help himself. The feeling of how much he had missed Yamamoto overwhelmed him. He needed to hold the other tight and feel like he never wanted to let him go again.

"Takeshi, I..." Gokudera murmured as he rummaged around his smart brain for something to say, but, as usual, the right words never came. All he could do was look up into those hazel eyes as he desperately tried to tell the other what he meant to him. In the end, only those lame three words that didn't seem adequate enough were left to him, but he was at least able to get them past his lips. "Takeshi, I love you," he whispered thickly, crushing the other just a little bit tighter to him.

* * *

Yamamoto tried not to feel guilty for the scream he had elicited from his lover because of his movements. He knew that no matter what that he would hurt the other, so there was no point in dwelling on the fact that Gokudera was in pain despite how gentle he was being. That was easier said than done, though, so the taller teen trailed light, apologetic kisses along his beloved's neck as he took pleasure in being completely surrounded in Gokudera's tight heat.

It was then that he felt the Italian bomber's arms wrap tightly around him. The astonished rain guardian breathed out in surprise as he stared down at his lover the next second. With that one look, Yamamoto felt like all of the air disappeared from his body. Gokudera's eyes shone with so many different emotions then, that Yamamoto was completely mesmerized, unable to discern all of them. And when he heard his lover openly confess his love for him directly to his face the next second, the dark-haired teen could feel a distinctive lump form in his throat. He was beyond touched by Gokudera's display of affection that he was rendered completely speechless in that moment. All he could do was hold the other as close to him as possible and stare lovingly down into those vibrant, beautiful, jade-green orbs he adored.

"I…I…" Yamamoto attempted to stutter out, his voice thick with emotion and his eyes shining with everything he felt for his lover then. "…Oh, Hayato…"

The speechless swordsman buried his face into Gokudera's neck then and breathed in his captivating, comforting scent. He was unable to adequately describe how much he felt for the other then, so he hoped that Hayato would understand what he was trying to say. It seemed like that was the case, because the two of them just held each other then, taking comfort in each other's closeness. To be completely honest, Yamamoto didn't care if they stayed that way for the rest of the night. All he needed was to be one with Gokudera.

* * *

His words were met with silence. Still, the little bomber didn't feel let down. Yamamoto's eyes shone with deep love. Having his usually so eloquent boyfriend as speechless as he was himself actually felt very good to Gokudera. Even his attempt at an answer a second later failed just about as miserably as the Italian's own.

It was enough to look up at the jock's face to get his answer. Gokudera himself knew that he was high-maintenance, and that they still believed it best to hide their feelings even before their best friends. It didn't make their current situation any easier. If Yamamoto were with a girl, at least he could tell the others, and they could kiss in front of the Tenth and the rest. But despite all that, his boyfriend looked at him right now like he was the most precious thing in the world, and like he was worth all the trouble their relationship entailed.

When the jock buried his face against his neck, one of Gokudera's hands came up to softly stroke the back of his head and massage it gently as they lay there, holding onto each other. He hadn't been the only one that had suffered; Yamamoto must have felt just as lonely as himself. Gokudera placed soft kisses against his love's head that was buried against his neck, whispering his name between the kisses.

"Takeshi...Takeshi...my Takeshi..."

He would never let go of the other one. Yamamoto was the one who made him believe that he wasn't just an unlucky bastard child that no one wanted. The other had shown him that he could also experience good luck and happiness. He was willing to love him regardless of his emotional problems that sometimes still got in the way no matter how hard Gokudera tried to work them out. He would hold onto this most precious person and fight to keep him!

After a long moment, or a short eternity, he gently urged Yamamoto to look up. He brushed his lips against the other's before he licked at them, his tongue slowly snaking between them. For the first time that night, he tasted his lover and took his time to enjoy it fully. It started slow and gentle, but as the kiss lasted, the urgency of their physical needs broke through. In the end, his tongue tangled with its counterpart as passionately as he wanted their bodies to be.

When they finally parted, panting breathlessly, their muscles tight with tension, Gokudera stared up into Yamamoto's beloved face. Only a little blush made his cheeks turn rosy. "Fuck me, so I will still feel you after you're gone, Takeshi," he whispered with need, and without hurting his pride too much. He decided then that when he was with Yamamoto, who loved him so deeply, his pride really shouldn't matter.

* * *

His beloved's light massage against his scalp, and his lover's affectionate words were all that existed for Yamamoto. All he could feel was the body below him, surrounding him, those magnificent little touches against the back of his head; Hayato was the only person who existed then, and Yamamoto couldn't imagine existing without him. The overcome jock breathed in his lover's scent, his throat continuously constricting as an onslaught of emotions took hold of him. He didn't know it was possible to need—to _love_ someone so much that it was physically painful to be without them. And to have his beloved Italian there, willingly holding him and comforting him, it touched more than Yamamoto's heart.

The dark-haired teen didn't know how long they held onto each other, but it felt all too soon when he felt the slight nudge of his lover's hand against his cheek. Knowing that the other wanted him to look up, Yamamoto stared passionately down into those jade-green orbs he couldn't live without before he felt the slightest brush of Hayato's lips against his own. The taller teen pressed his lips just as gently back against his lover's, hoping that the other could understand his feelings through his actions, since words literally failed him in that moment. It wasn't long until he felt the gentlest lick against his lips then, making him gasp in slight surprise and need.

Willingly opening himself to the other then, Yamamoto felt Gokudera's tongue slide into his mouth, the other taking his time to feel everything the young rain guardian had to offer. Yamamoto shuddered with desire and need as he pressed his tongue tentatively against his beloved Italian's, their wet muscles automatically falling against each other's in a well-known, perfectly fitting dance.

It wasn't long until their gentle dance turned into an erotic romp as Yamamoto felt his desire, and the desire of his lover, consume him. His member twitched with impatient need, and he gasped and moaned lustfully into his and Gokudera's kiss. When they eventually parted, their breaths mingling as intimately as their bodies, Yamamoto heard his lover's next words; those fiery green orbs staring up with so much passion that the swordsman wasn't sure if he would ever speak again.

He felt Hayato shudder below him as a light blush tainted his cheeks from what he had just said. Yamamoto was beyond amazed by the most erotic words he had ever heard his lover speak to him. Normally, Gokudera's pride would be in complete shambles after saying such a thing, but there Hayato was, staring up at him unflinchingly with no remorse for what he had said. It touched Yamamoto so much that the only verbal response he could give was a shuddering intake of breath on trembling lips before his passionate gaze swirled with lust. As he mentally repeated what his beloved Hayato had said to him seconds prior, Yamamoto could feel a sudden rush of adrenaline come over him, his blood firing like pistons as he slammed his lips hungrily against his lover's lips the next second. There were absolutely no words to describe what he felt then, but in mere seconds after this thought, Yamamoto knew that words weren't necessary. In fact, words didn't even exist anymore as the young jock's desire consumed him so thoroughly that all he could see was Gokudera, all he could hear was his lover's hitching breath and needy moans as he practically slid himself completely out of his lover before slamming back into his tight heat, all he could feel was Gokudera's bare skin beneath him and the friction of his long, hard thrusts into his lover's enticing heat, and all he could taste was Hayato's bitter-sweet essence as he licked and sucked every centimeter of skin he could find as his thrusts became quicker with every intake of breath. Hayato was all that existed in his world, and he'd be damned if he didn't give his love everything he had.

* * *

Once more, Yamamoto didn't say anything in answer to his words. His gaze, though, said it all. He was surprised and turned on. A shuddering breath left his lover's lips, and his hazel eyes turned almost ebony with lust before the bomber's mouth was taken by force.

As his mouth was ravished, the little bomber moaned, welcoming the onslaught. His sounds of desire only grew louder when Yamamoto slid out of him, and became a scream as he slammed back into him. Gokudera's hands turned to claws as passion overwhelmed him. His fingers dug into the back of his lover, short nails scratching at the back of the jock's head. With hard, deep strokes, Yamamoto took him; making the little bomber arch beneath him and moan in wanton desire.

Urgent kisses, licks, and nips were placed on his skin, heating him up even more. Digging his heal into the mattress, Gokudera tried to meet every hard thrust. His other leg that was still wrapped around the jock, moved with him, trying to bring Yamamoto as deep as possible.

It was all Gokudera had wanted; it was what he had dreamed of. Yamamoto took him with everything he had, and it was the best. He gasped and moaned, growing louder as the jock picked up speed.

"Takeshi...ah...yeah...fuck, yeah...Takeshi..."

Lost to passion, the Italian didn't even know what he was moaning. All he wanted was to encourage his beloved to keep this up forever, although the rational part of him would have known that this wasn't possible. But rationality played no part in what happened at the moment.

* * *

Gokudera's breathless moans and lust-filled screams were all that Yamamoto could hear then. They were literally all that the turned-on jock lived for at the moment, and he would do anything to hear even more delicious sounds escape from his beloved's lips. Yamamoto wanted to feel more of his lover, to go as deep and as hard as he possibly could, so that his precious Italian could feel him for the barren months to come.

"Hayato…Hayato…" He continuously moaned out in throaty desire as he continued to delve into Gokudera's depths, the friction practically mind-blowing. His lover's name was like an invigorating mantra for him. Along with Gokudera's noises of pleasure, Yamamoto could feel his blood ignite with unrestrained passion; firing into his system.

With only one thing on his mind, his fingers tightened possessively around Hayato's hips before he lifted his lover up at an angle and placed his legs underneath the other for support. He then swiftly lifted Gokudera's free leg and placed it over his shoulder. With the added angle, Yamamoto hunched forward, wrapped his arms around his lover's legs, and started slamming his hips against the others, penetrating as hard and as deep as possible, and searching frantically for that one spot that made his lover melt in his arms.

* * *

The husky, sexy voice of his lover filled Gokudera's ears with his own name. He felt like his name had never sounded any better. He reciprocated by moaning Yamamoto's name; screaming it when the other drove into him so hard that it rattled his very soul.

The jock's grip on him became even more demanding. Gokudera felt his ass lifted off the bed then. A deep moan escaped him as the angle of the penetration changed. He knew only too well what was to come now. Gokudera's hands fell to the mattress. He would have a hard time reaching for Yamamoto soon, but that was okay, since his clawing would soon become so bad that he would hurt his lover for real anyway. He let the jock have his way, knowing he'd more than enjoy the change in position.

With one leg thrown over his shoulder and the other dangling over an arm, Gokudera was rolled up, and, with renewed vigor, Yamamoto slammed into him. The Italian could do nothing to keep the ecstatic screams inside of him. He didn't care about his neighbors; the entire world could hear how fuckin' good the sex was! Every thrust seemed to go deeper into him than the one before. It was almost stealing his breath, but, somehow, the Italian managed to gasp and mewl with every hit.

His loudest scream yet was torn from his very soul when Yamamoto finally hit his good spot dead on. There was nothing Gokudera could do to stop what happened then. As much as he had wanted this to keep on forever, it just couldn't. Once more, Yamamoto drove into him hard, hitting that spot; guided by his ecstatic scream. His starved body finally exploded. White fireworks, like smoke bombs, blinded his sight as his body shuddered and lightning shot through his spine. He copiously sprayed both of them with his semen, and even shot as far as his chin. His inner muscles tried their utmost to catch that hard, moving shaft, grab it, and keep it inside; deep, so deep.

Knuckles turning white with the strain, the bomber clawed the sheets as he panted Yamamoto's name again and again, riding the waves of his earth shattering orgasm.

* * *

Yamamoto could feel it, the familiar hot coiling in his stomach. He wouldn't be able to last too much longer, so he needed to find his lover's sweet spot! With almost a wild desperation, the dark-haired teen put everything he had into every thrust, trying different angles and depth to find what he was looking for.

It seemed his efforts paid off, because his next thrust produced the loudest, most reverberating scream from Gokudera he could ever remember producing. Knowing that he had finally found his spot, Yamamoto thrust as hard and as fast and deep as he could then, hitting his lover's sweet spot so perfectly that Gokudera came the next second, spraying his seed over both of them as he screamed so loud that the swordsman wouldn't be surprised if he went hoarse.

Hayato's inner muscles were clenching onto his shaft so desperately then that Yamamoto could no longer think. It was like his lover never wanted them to part, and that very thought was what finally brought the taller teen over the edge. A rapturous scream tumbled from Yamamoto's lips as he came longer and harder than he could ever remember.

The room was soon filled with the two lover's moans and the sound of Yamamoto's wild thrusts as they rode out their orgasms. When the feeling finally subsided, the exhausted jock could no longer keep his kneeling position. Gokudera's leg slipped from his shoulder as he fell forward. Yamamoto caught himself at the last second with one of his arms, the other holding Hayato's hip desperately and pressed against him. It was because of this motion that Yamamoto was still inside his lover, and he was using every ounce of strength he had left in his tiring body so that he could continue to feel the other a little bit longer.

"I can't…" Yamamoto whispered out desperately as he kissed his lover's forehead before he nuzzled Gokudera's cheek with his own. "I can't part from you…Not now…Not yet."

* * *

Only seconds after he spilled his own seed, the rain guardian flooded his tight channel; making him moan at the feeling. The little bomber's orgasm seemed to stretch longer than ever before as his beloved jock kept on moving for as long as he possibly could. Yamamoto seemed as possessive of him as this was the other way around. Neither of them wanted this to end.

Finally, exhaustion took over, though. His leg slid off of the jock's shoulder and his tired lover fell forward against him. Yamamoto tried to stay inside of him all the while, still holding onto him desperately. His love's words were just the most perfect and beautiful words he could have said then.

"I don't want you to leave me yet, either." Gokudera wrapped his arms around the other as he whispered the words.

His hands stroked Yamamoto's back as he held him tight. He tenderly nuzzled him back, initiating a slow and lazy kiss once the two of them had caught their breaths again. Their tongues just enjoyed feeling each other, sliding against each other gently, while they held onto one another once more.

"I wish... I wish we could stay like this for...forever," the storm guardian said softly. A blush of embarrassment dusted his cheeks again at his open words. Of course he knew it could never work out physically, but he hoped Yamamoto would still understand the sentiment. Judging from his actions, though, the bomber was pretty sure he did.

He just held onto his lover then, stroking him, and massaging the back of his head. They both needed to enjoy this for as long as they possibly could.

* * *

Feeling the warm arms of his lover surround him then, and hearing how his love didn't want him to leave either, Yamamoto allowed himself the comfort of the other as he relaxed in his hold. He felt Gokudera rub soothing lines up and down his back, and felt his love nuzzle him back. The affectionate gesture led to a slow, meaningful kiss between them; their tongues moving lazily against the other's as they savored everything they could of their lover's presence.

When they slowly parted from each other, Yamamoto was met by yet another surprise from Gokudera. His lover quietly admitted to wanting to stay the way they were forever. The taller teen felt as if his heart had just skipped several beats at the admittance. Gokudera would never openly state such a silly, romantic notion that could never be plausible, and his newly sported blush only proved how embarrassed he truly was at his words. All the same, though, his love had said it, he had obviously meant it, and Yamamoto was overcome with gratitude once again.

"Do you have any idea how perfect you are?" The overwhelmed rain guardian choked out as he pressed his forehead against Gokudera's. He closed his eyes then in order to try and calm himself. Yamamoto was so touched by his lover's openness that he was certain that if he stared into those breathtakingly beautiful jade-green orbs at that moment that he would actually cry from happiness.

Taking a shaky breath then, Yamamoto finally opened his eyes and withdrew a couple of inches from his little bomber's face.

"Gokudera…I…I don't know what to say…" The smiling swordsman admitted as he lovingly stroked his beloved's cheek. "I'm so happy…"

After he said this, Yamamoto could feel a distinct exhaustion overcome him again. The baseball player sighed before he placed a soft kiss against Gokudera's lips and nuzzled the other's nose with his own.

"I don't think I can stay in this position any longer…" Yamamoto admitted apologetically, his body completely torn on what it wanted to do. "…I'm sorry…"

And with that, Yamamoto unwillingly slipped out of his lover and lay down beside him. He felt so cold then, like he had lost a part of himself, but when he grabbed Gokudera the next second and brought his beloved against him, the rain guardian sighed in contentment at the warmth it brought him. Yamamoto kissed the top of Gokudera's head then and buried his face into the other's beautiful, silver locks.

"I love you, Hayato. Please, just wait for me, okay? I know the summer will be long without you, without this, but I promise that I'll come back. I'll never leave you behind. Ever," the dark-haired teen uttered desperately, his tone turning completely serious to emphasize his last words. He had promised himself that he would never let Gokudera be alone again. His beloved had been alone long enough.

* * *

Like he had hoped, Yamamoto understood what he was trying to say. He seemed overcome with emotion, as his voice was raw when he answered. Their foreheads touched then, and, for a moment, Gokudera just held his beloved tightly again.

When his lover had caught himself, his eyes brimmed with love as he looked at him. The feisty Italian tried his best to return the gaze with just as much love. There was nothing more to say on this; they understood each other's feelings. With a sweet kiss, though, Yamamoto had to admit that their little dream was finally over.

Just like the jock, the little bomber felt a distinct cold claim him when the other slipped out of him. Gokudera had to bite back a saddened whine, but as soon as Yamamoto had lain down, he pressed himself into the arms that tried to pull him in just as immediately.

There was so much love in the room, but there was also a sadness that was nipping at their heels as they tried to escape for just one night. They were like Cinderella at the ball; they had a mere few hours to dream, but the clock was mercilessly ticking. It was bringing out Yamamoto's serious side, too. His words made Gokudera's heart ache and race at the same time.

He pushed himself back a little to be able to look the jock in his eyes; his own were burning with a jade fire.

"Y-you're such an idiot! Of course I'll wait for you! What do you fuckin' think? Yeah, it's hard...we...we both know that, but this is important to you and...and that makes it important to me, too, you know? I...I could never hold you back!"

The thought of seeing his lover even less once school was out and the tournament caught up all of Yamamoto's attention, was almost breaking Gokudera's heart, but he was determined to see it through. Somehow, they would make time. Maybe he'd even go and watch one of those stupid games, just to see his love? The little bomber wasn't sure how yet, but he knew they'd make it work. He felt that sadness weigh them both down, casting its heavy shadow on them, and trying to mar what little time they had. Gokudera racked his brain to get them out of the blues that were trying to pull them down. He had an idea then.

"And who's to say you'll be waiting for me, huh? There will be all those willing, slutty fangirls at every, fuckin' game! I know, I've seen them."

Gokudera had to try hard not to laugh at the face Yamamoto was pulling then. In the very beginning of their relationship, the Italian actually had his doubts about that, but he had learned to trust the jock in that regard. Although Yamamoto was gentler about it, the swarms of girls around him were as dull to him as they were to Gokudera himself. So, now, the jock was shocked that this topic arose once more. Gokudera did not let the other one get too worked up about it, though.

"I think, I need to do something about that," he said with the tiniest of smiles. "I think, I need to make sure to show them that you are taken. I guess, I'll have to mark you." His tiny smile had turned into a grin as Yamamoto finally caught his drift, too.

Gokudera leaned in then, whispering into the jock's ear. "I'll leave my mark so deep inside, that you'll remember the whole summer long who you belong to."

His eyes burned with new desire when he once more looked into his beloved's hazel orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hi there! We're back with the second chapter. Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews! We appreciate you taking the time and it means a lot to us. We're happy you like it so far. Thanks to everyone faving and following, too, of course ;D

As promised and hinted at, this chapter will be 5980. We had a few request as to this reversal of the usual positions and were happy to oblige. We know not everyone is into that, that's why we're pronouncing it loud and clear. AdaraLove and me feel like it would be natural for the two, though. Gokudera's pride would take too much of a hit if he was the bottom all the time. Also, Yamamoto is just too curious and eager not to try to explore all the possibilities XD

Once more we remind you, that there will be a third chapter, which will only go online if we get at least one review showing us, you care to read til the end ;D We really want to hear your thoughts on what we do and just a tiny few lines make our day ^_^

That's it for my blabbering. Now, have fun!

**Warnings for this chapter:** 5980! If you don't like it, just skip the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Yamamoto felt his love push himself into his open arms, and when he turned his attention downwards, he noticed a pair of fiery green orbs staring back at him. The dark-haired jock felt a little sheepish once his lover called him an idiot, because he knew that he had gone a little overboard with his speech, but as soon as he heard Gokudera's last words, as soon as he heard how supportive his lover was towards his other passion, time just seemed to stop. All he could do was stare almost disbelievingly at his lover before an intense, burning love shone behind his eyes. Gokudera had never vocally supported his baseball activities; in fact, he always vocally stated his annoyance towards them and criticized them. So, to hear his lover willingly state that he supported him, even though Gokudera knew that he would hardly be around because of them, was monumental.

Before Yamamoto could get all choked up again and tell Gokudera how lucky he was to have the other in his life, the most random words left his lover's mouth the next second. The poor rain guardian felt like he had just been dealt whiplash from the abrupt change in mood their conversation had just taken. What the hell?!

The astonished swordsman just stared at his beloved in absolute shock. How could Hayato say such a thing to him after all he had done to prove to the other how much he meant to him?! How could he even think that any of those fan-girls interested him after they'd just experienced the most mind-blowing sex they'd had in weeks; after they had been more open with each other than ever before that evening?!

Feeling anger and indignation swell in his heart, Yamamoto opened his mouth to set things straight between the two of them for what felt like the hundredth time, but no words came out. That was because Hayato was sending him a small smile, his green eyes shining with amusement as he commented on marking him.

All of the taller teen's anger completely dissipated like it had never existed as his eyes widened in realization then. He couldn't help but smile, too. How cute, Gokudera wanted to mark him in a way so that the girls would notice that he was taken. So, was the other going to completely hickey up his neck or something?

When Hayato leaned forward the next instant and whispered his intentions into Yamamoto's unsuspecting ear, the young jock could only blink in absolute shock. He had been so wrong in his earlier assumption. This wasn't a mark for the girls to know about, this was a mark for_ him_ to know about. Gokudera wanted to top him, to dominate him so thoroughly that girls would never cross his mind (they already didn't, but Hayato didn't seem to think that way). His lover wanted to show Yamamoto everything; all of his feelings through his body, through the most carnal of pleasures.

Yamamoto could barely breathe at the thought. He could feel shudders of excitement travel down his spine. This was such a rare occasion. Gokudera was always one to take love and hardly show any in return due to his shyness and his pride. When his lover wanted to bestow those feelings of love back on him, Yamamoto knew that it was beyond special. In fact, it had only happened once so far during their entire relationship.

The dark-haired rain guardian could hardly believe that his lover actually wanted to do this, to take him like Yamamoto had done only moments prior, but when he stared into the other's jade-green orbs and saw such passionate desire directed towards him, Yamamoto knew that it was real. Gokudera wanted to show how much he loved him.

The very idea that his beloved Hayato would be on top of him, kissing him, inside of him, was almost too much for the jock to handle in his current position. The taller teen would have blushed severely at the thought if all of his blood hadn't just rushed south. Yamamoto was so turned on by Gokudera's proposition that he was fully erect in under a minute once again, but because of his exhaustion, the poor swordsman couldn't handle the drastic change in blood pressure like he had been able to when he first entered the apartment that night. Because of that, all that his lover received in response was a look of pure, aroused shock before Yamamoto promptly fainted.

* * *

The shock Gokudera saw in his lover's face was almost comical. Okay, he usually had no desire for topping the other. He had done it once, satiating his pride in the knowledge that he could do it and that it was good for Yamamoto. Even though he didn't fully realize it himself, Gokudera was just too cat-like in character. He liked to be lazy, to get spoiled rotten, and his lover was just so damn good at that. Still, cats were predators, and once in a while, they pounced.

While the jock stared at him, seemingly still processing what he had told him, the bomber could feel him getting hard again. Really, the stamina of his boyfriend was otherworldly sometimes! The other's breath came in shallow gasps as Yamamoto finally seemed to get the full picture. It was when the usually well-tanned athlete was turning paler, though, that Gokudera started to worry. The next second, his boyfriend's eyes rolled in a very unnatural way into his head and his eyelids closed.

"T-Takeshi? Takeshi!" For a second there, utter panic gripped the Italian. First, he checked for breath, and then his lover's pulse. When he came to the conclusion that his super stupid boyfriend had actually fainted at the thought of getting topped by him, Gokudera was exasperated. It was Yamamoto's luck that the young Italian knew that his fainting wasn't from fear; otherwise he could have taken this the very wrong way. But the pretty solid evidence against his leg, and the other's happy and eager demands to do it again after that first time, made the bomber positive now that it was just his boyfriend getting way too overexcited once more.

Sighing, he used this chance to take off the baseball jersey that was creased and stained by their first session then. Next, he cleaned the both of them up from their first round. Since Yamamoto couldn't interfere at the moment, he took special care with the jock's raging hard-on. As he cleaned it tenderly, he knew exactly how to wake up his still passed out lover.

Once they both were freshened up again, Gokudera put a generous amount of lube on his hand. Settling between the parted legs of the jock, he spread the cool gel inside his crack, teasing his entrance as he lovingly kissed the tip of Yamamoto's rock-hard erection.

Any scandalous feelings he had had, and any thoughts of this action being wrong and dirty were long gone. It wasn't too often that he did this for Yamamoto, but that wasn't because he disliked it. He just somehow wanted it to stay special to the jock; a kind of reward.

His middle-finger softly massaged the tight muscle of his boyfriend's entrance, slowly relaxing it into submission as his tongue came out to lick in lazy circles around the head of his lover's erection.

* * *

Everything was fuzzy for Yamamoto after he fainted; his mind constantly going in and out of consciousness to the point that he had no sense of time. He thought he felt something wet against his lower half at one point, and gentle touches, but his mind decided to pass out into oblivion again so he couldn't figure out what had been going on.

Time went on (Yamamoto didn't know for how long) and he eventually felt something wet against his lower half again but…it was slightly different. Crinkling his brow in confusion, the taller teen fought for consciousness, his mind vaguely telling him that he needed to be awake. When he distinctly felt a finger massaging an area that a finger normally wouldn't be massaging, the jock's eyes flew open with a start, his breath coming out in desperate gasps, and his muscles twitching at the intimate touches that bombarded his senses. The dark-haired teen felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest from the sudden shock of it all, and it didn't help when he stared down at Gokudera the next second to see the other swirling his tongue around the head of his erection. Yamamoto gasped at the erotic feeling, his member twitching with need.

It was then that the startled rain guardian realized that his lover had already gotten to work on his backside, the feisty Italian's finger massaging the ring muscle of his entrance.

"A-Ah…! Hayato!" Yamamoto called out in shocked embarrassment as his blood rushed back to his cheeks. Gokudera was actually going to do it. He was actually going to be inside him…

The taller teen couldn't stop the shudder of delight that traveled down his spine at the thought, but even though he was excited at the prospect, there was still a slight glint of anxiety in his eyes. Even though his beloved bomber had topped him once, it had been relatively painful, so if he wanted to feel his lover inside him again, he'd have to put up with the pain. But, unlike Gokudera, who Yamamoto usually had sex with on a regular basis (not counting this month, obviously), and who was used to penetration, the swordsman's body was obviously not used to it. That meant that it was probably going to really hurt no matter what they did.

* * *

His actions finally had the desired effect. Gokudera had managed to wake the jock. Their eyes met as the other's member twitched, and beautiful gasps left Yamamoto's lips. As his middle-finger circled the softening ring-muscle again, his lover blushed in the most erotic way, calling out his name. The sight turned the little bomber on like crazy.

The shocked desire gave way to something else in the other's face, though. Just by this look, Gokudera knew exactly how Yamamoto felt. He stopped his actions to lie on his side next to his lover. His hand reached out to cup the other's cheek, urging him gently to turn onto his side, too. Tenderly, he stroked the cheek with his thumb then.

"I'll go slow and be careful, Takeshi. You can trust me." He tried his best to keep himself open as he gazed into his boyfriend's eyes. He wanted to make the other see that he was serious about this. The first time they had reversed positions hadn't been perfect. It had been soon after their very first time. Gokudera was much more confident on how to do it now, having enough experience on the bottom to know how best to avoid unnecessary pain.

Slowly, Gokudera brought Yamamoto into a kiss then. While he slipped his tongue into the jock's mouth, his hand stroked from the face to the neck and down the other's back. As their tongues tussled, becoming more passionate with every passing moment, his hand grabbed hold of one of Yamamoto's perfectly firm back cheeks. In a way, it was very exciting to possessively claim his usually more active boyfriend this way. He softly growled into their kiss as he massaged the firm flesh. The Italian ended their kiss a moment later, draping the jock's leg over his own as they faced each other to get easier access for what was to come now.

"Try to relax," he whispered before he began to kiss and lick Yamamoto's neck, while, at the same time, his finger slid back to where it had been just moments prior.

Again, he gently massaged the ring-muscle, sliding his finger into the tight channel a second later where it easily gave way.

"Hmmm...feels so hot and tight," Gokudera moaned, nipping tenderly at a soft spot at his lover's neck.

* * *

All too soon, Yamamoto felt his lover stop with his ministrations. The tall rain guardian let out a light whine of disapproval, but when he saw Gokudera come to lay beside him, and felt the other cup the side of his face, he couldn't help but stare at the other in astonishment. Gokudera's touch was gentle and loving, and Yamamoto was beyond amazed that the other was acting this way of his own accord; that he was willingly acting this way for the taller teen's sake. Hayato hardly showed such signs of affection.

The dark-haired teen closed his eyes at his love's delicate touch as he turned over on his side for him and he brought his own hand up to cover the one against his cheek. The words of his lover filled him with such happiness then. This only proved how serious Gokudera was with their role reversal. He wanted to show Yamamoto how much he truly cared for him. Yamamoto had to be the luckiest man in the world.

"I know I can trust you," the swordsman whispered out lovingly as he opened his eyes and stared deeply into his beloved's green irises, a twinge of slight apprehension leaving his voice. "I just wish I could take pleasure from feeling you without having to go through pain…"

Yamamoto's worries quickly dissipated for the moment, though, when Gokudera brought him into a loving, tender kiss. The taller teen willingly opened his mouth for the other; Hayato's tongue swirling intimately within his mouth as Yamamoto kissed the other back. While their tongues tangled together, their kissing becoming more passionate with every moment as Yamamoto put all the love he was feeling for the other in his kiss, the dark-haired swordsman felt how Gokudera was trying to move his hand.

Releasing the other's hand from his own, Yamamoto decided to wrap his now free arm around his lover and bring him in closer. Bare skin met bare skin once again as Yamamoto felt his lover's hand roam down his body until it reached his backside. It wasn't long until he felt that same hand take hold of one of his butt cheeks. The taller teen gasped at the sudden feeling, his noises soon turning into erotic moans as he felt Gokudera growl against his mouth in a possessive fashion before he started to massage his butt. By the time their lips parted, Yamamoto was shuddering from excitement and anticipation.

Hearing his love trying to comfort him then before they took the next step, Yamamoto couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's hard to relax when you're turning me on so thoroughly, Hayato."

The rain guardian's light laugh practically turned into a rapturous purr when his love began to kiss and lick at his neck, a shuddering gasp tumbling from his lips seconds later when one of Gokudera's lubed fingers started tracing the ring muscle of his entrance again. Any moment then, and his beloved bomber would penetrate him. Yamamoto was still a bit apprehensive about the intrusion, but mainly, he was becoming impatient. He wanted to feel Gokudera inside him so badly that he was close to begging by that point!

Before he could actually open his mouth and ask his lover to stop teasing him, Yamamoto felt Gokudera push a portion of his finger inside of him. The taller teen hissed in pain as his muscles automatically seized up at the intrusion. But as soon as he heard his lover's hot declaration, and felt the other bite the most sensitive part of his neck, Yamamoto couldn't stop himself from melting under the attention.

"Ohhh…Hayato…" The young jock moaned out as he finally relaxed under Gokudera's touch, his lips coming down to gently nip at his beloved's ear the next moment. "Please…more…"

* * *

When he realized the muscle was clenching around his finger, the little bomber immediately stopped its progress. His bite, though, seemed to help distract Yamamoto. The seized up muscle relaxed again, and a very eager moan was accompanied by just as eager pleading. As his ear was nibbled at, Gokudera softly growled.

"I'll give you more... so much more," he promised as he slowly pushed his finger deeper. "That's it, Takeshi... I know it's hard, but relax..."

His tongue swirled around the hollow of his lover's collarbone. When the finger was as deep as it would go, he dipped the tongue into the hollow and, while licking there, gave Yamamoto a moment to get used to the intrusion before he began to pump the finger. Sucking kisses accompanied the action then, only to turn into another bite as he pushed a second finger into the still tight passage. There was no way to keep all the pain at bay, it would always hurt a bit, but Gokudera did his best to make it as easy on his beloved as possible.

When the pained sounds subsided, he moved the two fingers, scissoring them, slackening the still too tight muscle. Wet kisses and little nips lead him southward as the two fingers began to elicit moans.

"Good... you're so good, Takeshi," he almost cooed in a tender voice.

As his third finger squeezed into the jock's heat, Gokudera's lips closed around a nipple, sucking it at the same time. He was as gentle as he could be; moving the fingers slowly until he felt the other's body relax again.

"Soon, Takeshi...soon you'll be mine," he promised as he came up again to look into his lover's eyes.

His lips once more claimed the rain guardian's. In a slow, deep kiss, he first drowned out the pained groans, only to eagerly drink the first yearning moans. He was twisting and wiggling his fingers deep inside his lover, trying to make him used to the girth, and trying to find that sweet spot that would make the pain be insignificant. The Italian did everything to make sure the jock would be ready for what was to come before he ended their kiss.

"I want you...I want you so fuckin' much," the little bomber whispered against the still wet lips. His needy flesh pressed into Yamamoto's thigh. His eyes shone with the desire the sweet moans of his love had awoken in him. Once more, his finger's plunged as deep into his lover as they would go, twisting and finally brushing that little nub that would send electric pleasure through his beloved's body.

* * *

Promises and soothing words reached his ears as he felt Gokudera push his digit in even deeper. Yamamoto winced a bit but tried to do as his lover told him. He was very good at relaxing his muscles because of baseball practice, and because of the naturally produced rain flames within his body, so it really wasn't a problem for him. The real problem was the pain despite his muscles' relaxed state.

A shuddering moan escaped the taller jock's lips as he felt his beloved lick the hollow of his collar bone; the other's tongue continuously swirling around the spot as Gokudera pushed his finger all the way inside him. His lover's tongue was a great distraction then as Yamamoto slowly got used to the digit's presence. When Gokudera started pumping the finger in and out of him, the friction of the other's movements, along with the gentle sucks against his neck, elicited a rapturous moan from the dark-haired teen.

Sadly, his low moan turned into a cry of pain as his beloved bomber bit into his neck at the same time he slowly began to push in a second finger. Although he ended up being aroused by the bite to his neck (since it would leave a possessive mark), the pain in his backside really took away from the experience. Yamamoto felt like his backside was actually burning from the intrusion, and he hoped that the pain would end soon.

The young rain guardian buried his face into his beloved's neck then, because he didn't want to worry the other (although his little grunts of pain were probably doing that anyway). Yamamoto gripped Hayato's hip and the other's back, his nails digging into the skin with every push of the other's finger. He was breathing heavily by the time Gokudera's second digit fully entered him.

The two of them laid there in silence then until Yamamoto's little moans of pain subsided. When he felt he was ready, the young jock kissed his beloved's shoulder; Gokudera immediately beginning to scissor his entrance as the other kissed down his neck. Yamamoto's breathing quickened with desire as he felt his lover's teeth nip at his skin, and moans began to tumble from his lips as the motion of Gokudera's fingers started to feel good.

It was then that Gokudera's voice reached him. The other sounded so gentle that the taller teen almost forgot how to breathe.

"Oh, Hayato…" Yamamoto moaned out appreciatively, his hands messaging gentle circles along the bomber's back as he laid kisses along the other's jawline and neck. "I love you so much…"

Another cry left the jock's lips a second later, though, when his beloved slowly inserted his third finger. Shudders of pain and pleasure mixed together then as Gokudera tried to distract him by sucking on his sensitive nipples. Light gasps left him as Yamamoto began to relax once again.

When Gokudera stopped with his ministrations and looked up at him again, his eyes were ablaze with a heated promise. Yamamoto swallowed thickly, waves of excitement washing through him as he practically trembled with anticipation in his lover's arms.

The taller jock could only say his beloved's name in a breathless whisper before Gokudera's lips slowly met with his. At the same time, though, his lover began to move the three fingers inside of him, causing the dark-haired teen to groan pitifully into his lover's kiss in pain. It felt like his entrance couldn't be stretched any more.

To the taller teen's surprise, it actually didn't take long for the pain to subside into pleasure. Before he knew it, Gokudera was eliciting such deep, yearning moans from him; the other's fingers thrusting into him every which way as their kiss became more passionate by the second.

When the two of them finally parted for breath, the hottest words Yamamoto had ever heard left Gokudera's lips. With those words, the other's jade-green irises burning into him with such desire that Yamamoto felt his body would burst into flame, and Gokudera's hot, needy erection pushing against his thigh, it was taking all of the swordsman's willpower to not flip his beloved onto his back and ride him.

"Oh, Hayato…yes! Please! Take me!" Yamamoto begged with such an intense yearning he actually wondered if he would follow through with his last thought just to gain the pleasure he sought. "I want you t—Hayato!"

The tall rain guardian's sentence was abruptly cut off with a cry of intense pleasure as he felt his partner's fingers rub up against his sweet spot. Yamamoto's whole body shook with overpowering need then; he couldn't wait a second longer.

With hazel eyes burning with intense passion, Yamamoto stared directly into his beloved's fiery green, his voice coming out low and husky as he breathed eagerly against the other's soft lips. "Fuck me, Hayato. I can't stand this anymore. I want you to fuck me so long and hard that I don't want to remember anything but you…"

* * *

Yamamoto's hot, needy body arched against his, shuddering in the first waves of pleasure he had aroused in him. Gokudera planned on making it so much more pleasurable. He was usually on the receiving end, and he liked it that way, but he would do everything tonight to make this as good for his love as possible.

Just when he thought this, some very dirty, and yet, so damn fuckin' erotic words, poured from Yamamoto's rosy lips. They went straight to the little bomber's erection, making it twitch in need. Fuck! Having his boyfriend beg him like that, and with those words, it was driving him crazy with desire! And suddenly, Gokudera understood. This wasn't about domination or pride. He didn't think any less of Yamamoto for uttering these words. All he felt was an intense desire. Gokudera felt desired by his boyfriend in the most basic and carnal way, and he felt the desire to give him everything he could and everything he had. There was no damage to Yamamoto's pride in his eyes, and he knew now that it would have been the same the other way around. Between two lovers, who felt as deeply as they did for each other, such things were irrelevant.

"Oh, Takeshi...I will make you forget everything else," he promised in a voice raw with emotion, even while his little epiphany was going on.

He removed his fingers then. "I know...I know...just a moment," he soothed, knowing how bad the emptiness could feel sometimes, but there was nothing for it. Gokudera needed to slick himself up first.

With the wish Yamamoto had uttered, and considering their height difference, the feisty Bomber now thought it best to actually go back to the position he himself hadn't really wanted. But it would give him the freedom of movement to go as wild as the jock wanted him to without his long legs getting in the way.

"G-get on all fours," Gokudera requested then with a little blush, hoping Yamamoto wouldn't feel bad about that, since he himself had said how he didn't like the position. It was clear in a second, though, that his stupid boyfriend had no such qualms whatsoever, because he eagerly turned around and presented himself.

The Italian couldn't help but grin as he thought how much Yamamoto was like an eager puppy dog sometimes. Maybe this position was the most fitting? With hasty movements, he got the tube from the still open drawer, putting some gel on his hand and rubbing it in fast tugs over his red, hot rod, growling softly.

"Takeshi~i," he moaned the other's name with full yearning as his slick fingers once more slid along his boyfriend's crack, making absolutely sure there was enough lube. Only then did he guide his eager member to his lover's entrance.

Despite all his eagerness and yearning, he went slowly then. His tip pressed against the muscle until it swallowed the whole head. Yamamoto's sounds of distress made his heart ache, but Gokudera knew the pain, and knew that Yamamoto could get used to it. He stood still, only kissing his lover's back and stroking his side. The other's pain would be forgotten soon.

"Breathe against the pain," he whispered as reassuringly as he could. This was only Yamamoto's second time, he tried to remind himself.

* * *

Gokudera promised that he would do as he asked, his voice containing so much emotion that Yamamoto practically melted in his hands. Seeing his beloved so open and feeling the same strong emotions that he felt, practically overwhelmed the taller teen. He wanted Gokudera so bad that he wasn't sure if he could sit still for a second longer.

That slight anxiousness only increased tenfold when he felt the Italian's fingers slide out of him. Yamamoto automatically clutched at the other's hip and back desperately as a surprised whine left his throat. The swordsman's eyes widened in a slight panic for a second, wondering if Gokudera had changed his mind, but reassuring words met his ears and calmed him down the next second. His lover was only going to prepare himself for the final act.

With that, Yamamoto was left to wait, his whole body yearning for his beloved to fill him in order to erase the emptiness he now felt.

"Hayato…please…hurry…" The anxious rain guardian practically whined as he fidgeted on the bed, waiting for his lover, who seemed to be contemplating something instead of reaching for the lube like he should be. When he heard Gokudera's stuttered command the next second, Yamamoto couldn't stop himself from blinking in surprise. Had he just heard correctly?

Realizing that he didn't care if he had heard correctly or not, and knowing that all he wanted to feel was Hayato, the taller teen eagerly turned over onto his hands and knees. He spread his legs apart for his beloved before he fully presented himself to the other. In all truth, although he didn't mind the position, he still felt a blush heat up his face out of slight embarrassment. This would be the second time he showcased himself to the other, but this would be the first time he wouldn't see Gokudera's face. The idea was slightly weird, and a little sad if he thought on it for too long, but Yamamoto knew that this was probably the best position considering their height difference and for what he had asked of the other. After all, it had only been moments ago that he had asked Gokudera to be in this same position.

He heard a frantic rustling behind him then. Turning his head to the side, he was barely able to make out the figure of his beloved out of his peripheral vision. Yamamoto practically moaned as he saw the other slick up his hard shaft and growl with yearning. When would Hayato be one with him?! He really couldn't take it anymore!

In that next moment, Yamamoto let out a shuddering moan of desire as he felt his beloved move his fingers along his backside once again, his whole body shivering as Gokudera moaned out his name. When his beloved bomber was done, it was then that the young jock felt something hot and hard press up against his entrance. Shudders of excitement and anxiety mixed together then as Yamamoto tried to relax for the other, but it was hard when sudden pain shot through his system.

Biting his lip to stop himself from crying out as the head of Gokudera's erection fully entered him, the dark-haired swordsman tried his best to relax again. Sadly, his body wasn't behaving the way he wanted it to. His muscles were seizing up as his lover continued to try and push himself into him, and the pain was making it almost impossible to relax. Add the fact that despite his attempts to keep quiet so he wouldn't worry Gokudera, pain-filled whimpers were escaping him with every movement of his lover's hips, and it was getting to the point that Yamamoto didn't know what to do.

Hearing his beloved Italian's reassuring words of advice the next second, he took a steadying breath to calm himself down. He couldn't allow his nerves and his excitement to get to him. Focusing on the rain flames in his body, the rain guardian exuded the calming flames around his head to keep his mind at ease. Yamamoto knew that if he sent the rain flames out towards his nether regions, there was a possibility that he wouldn't be able to control them with Gokudera's distracting actions, so he could end up calming both his and Gokudera's bodies down. With that thought in mind, the young jock knew that he would just have to bear with the pain, but try to keep a calm, level head so that he could focus on relaxing.

* * *

"It'll get better, I promise," the Italian said softly between kisses to Yamamoto's back. Soothingly, he stroked the athlete's side. The deep breath seemed to have helped a little. His lover's body relaxed a bit. "That's it, Takeshi... that's good. Slowly, breathe slowly..."

When he felt the jock relax a bit more, Gokudera moved again. He took his time, giving Yamamoto the opportunity to work against the pain. All the while, he stroked and kissed him; soothing him as best as he could. He inched halfway into the incredibly tight heat when he had to stop. It was not just for his lover's sake, but for his own, too.

His reassuring words had stopped, and soon after, he had to bite his lower lip. Yamamoto's oh so fuckin' tight heat was surrounding him like a snug glove. So hot. So perfect. It was almost driving him nuts. In some way, Gokudera understood his lover's over-eagerness that sometimes drove him to be a little too rough too early. The urge to drive himself home right then was incredible! He knew he couldn't do that, though. It would be too much for Yamamoto, and hurt him. So he had stopped halfway; panting almost as badly as his lover.

"Y-you're doing good... very good, Takeshi," Gokudera said with an unsteady voice that was almost a moan.

It was then that he realized the jock's body had stiffened too much again. The little bomber felt almost guilty that he felt so much pleasure when his love did not. He couldn't go any slower, and that would only draw out the pain that could only subside when the pleasure took over. Gokudera reached out with one hand, searching for a nipple, and gently manipulated it. His other hand wrapped around Yamamoto's member afterwards, stroking it slowly.

"Yeah, that's it... That's good, isn't it," he asked huskily when the first moan escaped the rain guardian's lips. Slowly, he inched forward again then. Every distressed sound his lover made, the little Italian tried to counter with a twirl of the nipple and a tug on the other's hard length, until, finally, he buried the last bit of his shaft in one thrust.

"Takeshi! Takeshi...my Takeshi..." Gokudera had thrown his arms around the other when a pained scream escaped him. "I'll make it better... soon...I'll make it better..." Once more, he kissed Yamamoto's back as he kept as still as he could, trying to give him the time to get used to the intrusive flesh that was painfully stretching him.

The little bomber always insisted that he liked to get spoiled, that he was too lazy to do the 'main work', but as the pained sounds escaped his lover, and little tremors ran over his body, he remembered it; the true reason. That one and only time they had reversed their positions, Gokudera had hated it; the pain he had caused his love. He did not want to cause Yamamoto any kind of pain. He himself was used to pain; he was more resilient. The young Italian knew that he could deal with it, but he just could not deal with hurting his most precious, beloved Takeshi.

* * *

Yamamoto almost couldn't believe the way Gokudera was treating him. He was acting the complete opposite of what his personality would have someone believe, and Yamamoto adored it. But no matter how much he loved Hayato, the pain from the other's actions was practically overwhelming him. Even his rain flames weren't working, because the pain was too distracting. Just how did Gokudera deal with this every time?!

The taller teen sighed as his lover kissed down his back and caressed his sides. Yamamoto focused on his breathing as his beloved bomber had kindly suggested again, until he finally relaxed.

As soon as Gokudera felt that he was relaxed enough, the other started to push into him once more. The young jock bit into his lip to stifle a groan of pain as his backside felt like it was being stretched even farther apart. Why did it have to burn so badly? Yamamoto swore he could feel tears starting to come to his eyes; and even though Gokudera's sentimental and soothing gestures were touching, they weren't doing much to alleviate his pain. Hadn't they used enough lube?

The dark-haired teen felt his lover stop his movements half way then, leaving Yamamoto to try and get used to the feeling of the other inside of him as Gokudera practically moaned out his reassurances. He was slightly angry then. Why couldn't he enjoy their connection now that they were almost completely one? This just wasn't fair!

Yamamoto automatically felt guilty about his thoughts. It wasn't like Gokudera wanted to purposefully hurt him. In fact, his beloved seemed to be doing his hardest in order to make him feel good. The young jock was just frustrated that the pain was taking away from what he wanted to enjoy.

Just as these thoughts crossed his mind, the young swordsman felt dexterous fingers massage one of his nipples while another hand wrapped gently around his shaft. A breathy moan escaped the jock's lips as Gokudera began to pump his erection slowly, which had softened slightly during the penetration. From there, Yamamoto felt his beloved begin to push his shaft into him further, slight gasps of pain intermingling with moans of pleasure as Gokudera's fingers played skillfully with is nipples and shaft.

When Gokudera thrust the last bit of his length into Yamamoto's heat, the taller teen couldn't suppress the agonized scream that was ripped from his lips. It felt like he was being completely split in two! Shudders of pain ran the length of the rain guardian's body as sweet apologies and promises were whispered into his skin. Yamamoto focused on his breathing in order to try and calm himself as his lover laid soothing kisses across his back.

"P-Please, Hayato…" Yamamoto whispered out between panting breaths, his voice pleading. "Move…please…I want to forget this pain…and everything else…I just want to feel you…only you...I want to drown in your pleasure…"

The dark-haired teen's last words were practically a moan as he got turned on by the idea of Gokudera taking him. The pain was finally going to go away, and he would be able to actually enjoy his beloved. Gokudera was going to make love to him, and Yamamoto didn't doubt for a second that it was going to be amazing.

* * *

The jock's whispered pleading caught the Italian's full attention. He half expected the other to beg him to stop and retreat, but the exact opposite was what the rain guardian asked for. A shiver went through the bomber's strained body. There was nothing he wanted to do more than what was asked of him. Still, there was the fear of only hurting Yamamoto more in the end.

"I-I want to give you all you need," he answered with a voice raw with passion and anxiety at the same time.

One hand took hold of his lover's hip as he moved back a little, only to return. It was only a small movement, but already it felt so incredibly good! Yamamoto's heat was gripping him so tightly, and the friction was so perfect! Despite his attempt to hold it in, he moaned at the delicious feeling. In slow movements, he went back and forth, always making the distance a little longer. Even though it was very hard to hold back his rising passions, he moved slowly, deliberately, making sure the jock could adjust to the feeling.

"Y-you feel soooo...soooo fuckin' good," Gokudera couldn't help but moan. Yamamoto's pained groans had given way to sighs and moans of his own. The bomber could hear and feel him get impatient. It was finally breaking his own restraint. He had retreated until only the head of his member was still inside. With a passionate growl, he plunged back into the welcoming heat. The lustful sound Yamamoto uttered then was what drove Gokudera on. He needed to hear more. He needed to make up for the pain he had caused.

Again he plunged into his lover's tight passage, his hand on the other's hip pulling the jock against him at the same time to go as deep as possible. He let his fingers play with the other's hard nipple as he thrust again and again to elicit the most delicious sounds of passion from Yamamoto. As bad as it had felt to hurt the jock, as good as it felt now to know that he was giving these good feelings to his beloved.

* * *

Gokudera's voice sounded so mixed when he replied that Yamamoto couldn't help but worry for the other. Had he said something wrong? Had he made his beloved nervous?

Before the taller jock could think on that too long, though, he felt the feisty Italian's hand on his hip. It was soon after this that he felt his beloved pull his hips back slightly; a whine leaving Yamamoto's lips at the movement as a little pain and a feeling of slight emptiness overcame him. He didn't feel that way for long, though, as Gokudera pushed himself slowly back in with a moan. Yamamoto immediately felt the friction between their bodies as a slight grunt of pain and pleasure left his lips. The pain had only been slight this time, which the dark-haired teen was happy for. Pretty soon, his hurt would be nonexistent, and all that would exist would be himself and Hayato.

An excited shudder coursed down Yamamoto's spine at the thought and as Gokudera continued his slow thrusts. With each movement of his beloved's hips, the distance between Gokudera's thrusts gradually grew longer, and with it, Yamamoto's pleasure escalated. His lover's movements were slow, but the passion and precision behind them were almost breathtaking for the young jock.

"Yes, Hayato…just like that…" The rain guardian sighed in pleasure as light moans tumbled from his lips. Gokudera was being so gentle. It was truly touching to be on the receiving end of the other's love.

Although he was touched by how gentle and slow his lover had been going, Gokudera's next words reminded him of what he originally wanted, and it was those same words that got his blood pumping with unrestrained lust. He wanted the other to go as hard and as deep as possible so that he would be able to feel Gokudera even when they couldn't be together.

"Hayato…please…please…" Yamamoto began to beg as his fingers dug into the sheets below him. "Go faster…deeper…"

In the next moment, he got what he wanted. Gokudera pulled back until only the head of his erection was in him and then he thrust back in. The movement was powerful and sent Yamamoto reeling with the rapture he had so longed for. The taller teen's knuckles turned white as he clutched the sheets below him for dear life; the most guttural of moans escaping from his lungs the next second. It was this noise that seemed to finally spur his beloved into action.

Gokudera's thrusts were strong and sure, his hips smacking into his passage harder and faster, and leaving Yamamoto gasping for breath. The friction was so intense that the swordsman felt like he was drowning in pleasure.

"Yes, Hayato! Deeper!" Yamamoto moaned ecstatically as he felt his lover begin to massage one of his nipples as he thrust into him. "Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop!"

* * *

Moans mixed with Yamamoto's begging words; driving Gokudera crazy. It was so fuckin' hot to hear the jock like that and to know he was responsible. A new wave of utter possessiveness came over the little bomber. Yamamoto was so fuckin' sexy, and no one else should ever hear and see him like this. Gokudera needed to be the only one, forever!

With a new, guttural growl, he slammed into his lover. Trying to reach even deeper than before, he once more pulled the jock back and into him. Just the way the other begged him, he picked up speed, their skin slapping, and the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room.

His fingers were twirling and pinching the nipple all the while. His other hand was kneading the other's hip, leaving little bruises with the force he used to pull Yamamoto into him to give him what he needed. Somehow, though, this still wasn't enough. It was the downside of this position. He wanted to kiss his beloved and show him face to face how good he felt! All he could do was lean over the other's back, but since he was smaller, he only reached up to Yamamoto's neck. Still, he kissed there and licked the sensitive skin, trying his best to keep the fast, hard pace, nonetheless.

"Takeshi...so damn hot...feels so good," he moaned into the other's neck, nipping at it the next moment.

But as much as Gokudera tried to reach deep, to change the angle slightly, and as much as Yamamoto seemed to enjoy it, he still couldn't give his lover the ultimate pleasure. Sadly, the little Italian surmised it was because of his height. There still had to be a way and, a moment later, he was sure he knew how.

Once more, he slammed into his beloved jock, but this time he stayed there. He then wrapped his arm around Yamamoto's chest soon afterwards.

"Come with me," he demanded, knowing he wasn't quite strong enough to get his taller boyfriend into the position he wanted him in if the other didn't help. The bomber sat back on his haunches then, pulling the rain guardian up and against his chest. With the full weight of Yamamoto's body pulling him down now, Gokudera sank just a little deeper into his lover's tight heat, making him growl at the erotic feeling.

"Take what you need, Takeshi," Gokudera whispered huskily at the other's ear then, nipping at it tenderly a second later.

* * *

The sexiest growl fell from his beloved's lips before Yamamoto felt the other slam himself into him; Gokudera penetrating him deeper than before. A rapturous cry flew from the taller teen's lungs as his beloved began rocking into him harder and faster than before, his movements so possessive that Yamamoto felt more turned on than he could ever remember feeling.

"Ohhhh! Hayato, yes. Yes!" Yamamoto cried out ecstatically as his senses were practically overwhelmed. All he could hear was the sound of the bed creaking below them as their love making escalated to new levels, and all he could feel was his beloved moving inside of him with such a wild fervor that it was taking all of the rain guardian's willpower to not come from the sheer magnitude of it. It really didn't help that Gokudera was tweaking one of his sensitive nipples and kneading the flesh of his hip at the same time as well.

As Gokudera moaned out his pleasure-filled words the next second, Yamamoto felt the other nip at his neck, turning the jock on even more.

"Oh~! Fuck me, Hayato…fuck me…" the taller teen gasped out in a sort of mantra, switching between his garbled commands and calling out his lover's name over and over again. He never wanted the feeling of their union to stop, but, all of a sudden, with the next thrust, Gokudera refused to move.

"Hayato…?" The dark-haired swordsman whined out in question as he fidgeted restlessly below his lover, but, the next minute, he felt the bomber's arms around his chest, and heard Gokudera's whispered command in his ear.

"But…" Yamamoto started out with slight confusion, wondering why his beloved wanted to end their moment by coming together then, but when he felt Gokudera pull back against his chest with persistence, the rain guardian knew that he had misunderstood. With shuddering excitement coursing through him again, he did as his lover asked by pushing himself slowly into an upright position. The change in position produced automatic results. Yamamoto immediately felt his lover sink deeper into his heat, the intensity of the feeling causing the taller teen to moan long and low; the other's deep, internal presence making him gasp with intense need.

When Gokudera's next words reached his ears, the young jock gasped breathlessly at his beloved's intentions and as he felt the other nip sexily at his ear. Yamamoto was trembling from so much desire then, all he could do was moan in response as he felt his lover begin to nip and bite along his jaw and down to his neck, like he was begging him to move; begging Yamamoto to ride him.

The taller teen felt beads of precum at his tip as the thought of riding his beloved backwards sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. The thought was so enticing, but Yamamoto wouldn't do it unless Gokudera promised him something in return.

"I will, as long as you meet me half way," the overwhelmed rain guardian uttered on shuddering breath as he leaned back against his lover, Gokudera's warm chest meeting with his heated back. Yamamoto moved his head a bit so that he could peer at his lover out of his periphery, his hazel orbs pleading with great intensity. "I never want to feel you stop, Hayato. I love it when you move against me, within me…"

With that, Yamamoto's hands came down to grip the sheets below him before he turned his head away from his lover and raised his hips, Gokudera's member sliding out of him until only the head remained inside. There the taller teen remained; his position almost teasing.

"Fuck me, Hayato," Yamamoto moaned out breathlessly then, his voice hot and needy as his body shivered with anticipation. "I want you to take me with everything you have. I want you to work with me, to love me like this is our last moment together. I want to feel all that you have to offer. _Everything_. I know I'm acting selfishly, but I just want you to possess me so thoroughly that I won't be able to think clearly until I'm with you again."

And, with that, Yamamoto glanced back at his beloved, his voice raw with everything he felt for his lover then.

"Please, Hayato…Love me…"

* * *

A very needy moan was the answer to his offer. Gokudera nipped at every stretch of skin he could reach in his position as his lover trembled in his arms. Since he didn't need to hold onto Yamamoto's hip anymore, both hands roamed the other's body then, stroking, teasing.

The jock leaned into him a little more, demanding that he meet him halfway. "Of course...of course I will," he agreed passionately. All the jock needed to do was move. It was Gokudera that was getting impatient, now. The other's next words only made this feeling double. Their gazes met over Yamamoto's shoulder. The hazel eyes of his lover were full of desire and need, igniting a possessive fire in their jade counterparts. Another growl escaped his throat. "And I love your tight heat gripping me."

A long drawn moan was his answer to Yamamoto's next move. His lover hovered above him, begging him to get fucked. How the hell was he supposed to deny the sexiest request ever uttered on this earth?! The jock's words were making him horny as hell and were going straight to his heart at the same time. Why? Why was Yamamoto so fuckin' perfect, no matter what he did? Even in this role (which he was only in for the second time) he was the epitome of sexiness! He always knew what to say and how to act. Gokudera once again couldn't believe that this man was willing to be with him, that he was his.

"I'm the selfish one, because I will never share you; I will never let you leave me. You're mine...just like I'm yours," the little bomber answered in a thick voice.

Once more their eyes met. Once more Yamamoto begged. There was no denying the request.

Gokudera again gripped the jock's hip and thrust upward, hard. Only a little pull at the hip was needed and his lover pushed down, the two of them meeting halfway with a resounding slap, his hard shaft reaching deep and finally brushing the jock's sweet spot.

Yamamoto's reaction was all that the little bomber needed. It made him mad with the desire to give his lover everything. Hard and fast he drove upwards and into him, targeting that bundle of nerves that would make the athlete forget about any pain he had felt. The friction this caused was incredible and practically drove Gokudera to the edge, but he needed to hold out. In his attempt to distract himself and keep himself from cumming, he bit and sucked at Yamamoto's neck and shoulder.

"Takeshi...ah...Takeshi...my love," he moaned between bites, his voice becoming more urgent as he gave his all in fucking his love like he had begged him to.

* * *

Yamamoto saw the intense lust shining in his lover's jade green eyes before he felt the little tug against his hips. Knowing what was expected of him, the tanned swordsman slammed his hips down as his beloved met him halfway like he had promised. Yamamoto felt Gokudera's shaft push into him with such force that it went even deeper than before and hit his sweet spot. The most erotic scream was ripped from the rain guardian's lungs, and that seemed to invigorate his lover into action.

The dark-haired teen received no rest then as he and Gokudera thrust wildly against each other, Hayato's erection hitting Yamamoto's sweet spot over and over again.

"Ahhhhh! Yes, Hayato! Yes! Right there! Don't stop! Oh fuck…" Yamamoto screamed with every movement of their hips as the most overwhelming pleasure overtook his senses. He could feel his abdominal muscles begin to coil, and with Gokudera's erotic moans and the smaller teen biting and sucking on his shoulder as they screwed each other senseless, the jock knew that he wouldn't last too much longer.

Wanting the both of them to experience orgasms at the same time, Yamamoto shifted his hands from the bed to Gokudera's knees, which gave him better leverage. An instant later, the taller teen's downward thrusts became even more powerful, the friction between them increasing tenfold to the point that the pleasure was practically blinding.

"Oh fuck! Oh fuck, Hayato! Yes! Fuck yes!" Yamamoto screamed at the top of his lungs. He was so lost in the most intense pleasure he had ever felt that he no longer knew what he was saying, or that he had starting cussing just like his boyfriend. His raunchy moans only escalated with each thrust of their hips, leaving Yamamoto unable to think about anything else besides the moment they were in. He didn't even realize how possessive he was beginning to sound.

"You're mine…Only mine…No one else's…Oh, Hayato, yes~!"

He would never be able to survive if Gokudera decided to give himself to another. This connection they had was too powerful to forget. It would literally kill him if he lost the other.

The pleasure between them was mounting then, both of them so close to their final destination. The rain guardian was so overwhelmed by the pleasure then that he could actually feel his eyes tearing up.

"Oh, Hayato…I love you so much…" Yamamoto's voice was so raw then and so filled with devotion for the other that he actually felt himself begin to choke up. It had always felt amazing to top Gokudera, but when their positions were reversed it became something else entirely for Yamamoto. Having Gokudera show him how much he loved him was beyond anything the taller teen could ask for.

* * *

The more passionate the two of them became, the more vocal the jock got. Yamamoto shifted his hands onto Gokudera's knees and, the next thing the bomber knew, it got even wilder. Under different circumstances, he might have laughed to hear his mild mannered lover cuss like a sailor. As it was, though, it turned him on like crazy. It was so unlike the jock, and he was the one to make him utter these words! It was a side of his boyfriend no one else should ever find out about. He didn't care what the neighbors heard, though; he never even thought about them at all. All he knew was that Yamamoto was the most incredibly sexy creature on this earth, and that he was blessed to be with him.

Possessive claims tumbled from his boyfriend's lips then, which stirred Gokudera from his thoughts and made him feel even more excited.

"Yours...only yours...forever...there can be...no other!" The storm guardian agreed from the bottom of his heart. Yamamoto was the only one for him. He was the one that had opened him up to the possibility of getting loved in the first place. No one would ever understand him like Yamamoto did, and he could never be as open with anyone else. Also, Gokudera knew deep in his heart that no other living creature could be as patient with him as his lover or could stand to be around him for too long like this. That was why he could never ever let Yamamoto leave.

The next exclamation was almost too much. The depth of the feeling in this declaration of love was overwhelming to the little bomber. No matter how long or how far apart they would be the next years, nothing and no one would be able to get between them. They would make it through because of the depth of their love for each other.

Gokudera knew what he wanted to answer with, but he just couldn't. His voice caught somewhere in his throat. Instead, his arm wrapped tight around Yamamoto's chest, while his other hand closed around the other's dripping, aching cock. Almost desperately, he slammed upwards and hit his lover's sweet spot, his hand moving at the same wild rhythm. They were both so close to the edge that not too much was needed.

"TAKESHI~!" The name was torn from the depth of the little bomber's being as he finally couldn't keep it in any longer and came hard, filling the jock's tight channel with his seed. As the intense orgasm ripped through him and fireworks exploded behind his eyes, he once more bit his lover's shoulder, marking him for the world. His hand and hips moved frantically, taking Yamamoto along and making it last for as long as he possibly could.

* * *

When he felt Gokudera's arm tighten around his chest, and felt his beloved's other hand come out to wrap around his now weeping erection, Yamamoto knew that his words had affected his beloved bomber more than the other was actually letting on. The Italians' arm and hand were wrapped around him so possessively that the taller teen felt like he was going to come then and there. That feeling only escalated when the storm guardian started pounding into him at such a desperate pace that all Yamamoto had time to utter were surprised gasps and ecstatic moans as his entrance was plundered so thoroughly, and his shaft was practically rubbed raw by the other's wild hand. Yamamoto had never felt anything like this before. Did Gokudera always feel this way when the young jock was above him?

Before the dark-haired teen could think on this for too long, he heard his name being screamed out in the most erotic fashion he had ever heard, and he felt his cavern being filled with the warm seed of his lover. Hearing and feeling his lover orgasm behind him as Gokudera bit hard into his shoulder to leave his most definitive mark yet, Yamamoto didn't last a second longer.

"HAYATO~! YES! YES!" Yamamoto screamed over and over again as the longest and greatest orgasm he had ever experienced ripped through his system. His toes curled deliciously as waves and waves of pleasure washed through him, his back arched wantonly, and he closed his eyes with rapture as blinding sparks of white clouded his sight. The taller teen's seed shot out to cover his chest and stomach as Gokudera continued to thrust into him at a wild and desperate pace. Yamamoto thrust back just as desperately as his inner muscles spasmed and constricted along the bomber's length, greedily milking Gokudera for everything he was worth and leaving no drop of the other's semen spared.

As the last needy thrust from their orgasm met halfway, and the two of them winded down, Yamamoto felt himself fall back against his lover completely spent. Somehow, even though he assumed Gokudera was just as exhausted as him, his beloved bomber kept them sitting upright, his arm still wrapped possessively around the rain guardian's chest as the two of them reveled in their union.

Yamamoto didn't know how long they stayed there catching their breaths, still connected to each other, but when his beloved fidgeted and moved backwards to finally lay down, the dark-haired teen felt his silver-haired companion slip out of him; their connection severed.

As the young swordsman lay down beside his lover, the most intense feeling of emptiness he had ever felt took hold of him. His body felt so cold, like it was missing something important, something essential to keep on going. Yamamoto shivered at the hollow feeling, his voice desperately calling out his lover's name for reassurance.

The distressed rain guardian got his wish a second later as he felt Gokudera's arms surround him. Yamamoto held onto the other desperately then as he intertwined their legs and buried his face into the other's neck, trying to get as close to his beloved as possible again.

Yamamoto didn't know who initiated it first, but soon after he felt his lover's comforting body heat against him, their lips connected into a powerful kiss. Their tongues tangled together slowly and passionately, their movements becoming more tender and loving as the kiss continued. By the time the young jock parted his lips from his beloveds', full exhaustion was taking over him.

Feeling warm and safe in Gokudera's embrace, and with exhaustion clouding his hazel eyes, the happiest and most content smile he had ever felt crossed the taller teen's lips as he stared deeply into Gokudera's jade-green gaze. It was only a second later that Yamamoto closed his eyes because he was unable to keep them open; his smile ever present as he fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

As his own name filled his ears, a new wave of ecstasy washed through the bomber. His lover's hard flesh pulsed in his hand, thick rivulets running over his skin. All around his pumping shaft Yamamoto's muscles convulsed, massaging him, increasing the friction and milking him with every thrust. For as long as the jock still made a sound, Gokudera moved until the two of them were utterly exhausted.

His beloved sank against him then. The Italian held one hand behind him as he sank back on his haunches, holding Yamamoto tight and secured against himself. For a long moment, they stayed that way, unable to let go and end their very special union. If he could have, Gokudera would have let it go on for eternity, but, in the end, his body was just too exhausted. His legs were tingling from the weight, and he just couldn't hold his taller boyfriend up any longer. Slowly and carefully, he lay back. No matter how careful he was, though, he couldn't prevent his slackened member from slipping from Yamamoto's warmth.

The most heart-wrenching cry escaped his love's lips then. Gokudera knew the feeling, but he had thought that was just him. He had assumed that the emptiness he always felt when they parted was a physical manifestation of his desperate need to be loved by Yamamoto. Hearing that same feeling in his love's voice made Gokudera feel the same pain, but also proved to him how much the other needed him, too.

He wrapped his arms around his love, pulling him in tight then. Yamamoto made their legs intertwine, getting them as close as physically possible. They held each other tightly, clinging desperately as if they wanted to make up for the time when they wouldn't be together.

It was just a natural next step that their lips met then. They kissed slow and deep, and with all the love they felt for each other. There was no domination involved; it was the dance of two equals that just needed to be together.

When they finally parted for air, Yamamoto looked more beautiful than ever. His raven hair was disheveled, his eyes warm, his mouth swollen and rosy from their kiss but still turned up in the most stupid, satisfied grin ever. For a second, his boyfriend managed to hold his gaze before his eyelids drooped. Utter exhaustion had claimed his beloved jock and Gokudera felt the exact same way. He knew he should gather his strength and at least clean them up, but there was no strength left to gather. All he could manage was getting the covers up around them before he tenderly kissed the jock's forehead good-night, and wrapped Yamamoto in a tight embrace to make him feel loved and safe for the night. A satisfied sleep claimed the little bomber only seconds later.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hi there! So here it is, the last chapter, just like we promised. This is the morning after and not a continuation of their little romp like some of you hoped for ;D Still, we hope it's gonna be enjoyable. Most of the work for this chapter was done by AdaraLove, by the way, and here's what she hast to say.

_Hi everyone, AdaraLove here, I hope that everyone has enjoyed our story! This is the last chapter, and it's a lot shorter, but I still hope you guys enjoy it. I mainly wrote the omake, and I had a blast writing that, so I hope you guys will have as much fun reading it =) After this, Éthelwyn and I have another 5980 in the works, so stay tuned for that, since I'll be uploading that onto my channel!_

Just like AdaraLove said, our current project is a pure 5980. It is set in the future with the two of them fully mature and smoking hot ;D So if you enjoyed our version of 5980 you should really check that out once it's uploaded.

We would like to thank anyone who faved and reviewed us and followed us til the end. Of course, any reviews for this last chapter are still very welcome. We would like to know what you think of it, because we have some more ideas set in this little universe.

We hope you had fun and keep an out on both our works.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Yamamoto blearily opened his eyes again, early morning sunlight was filtering in through Gokudera's bedroom window. It took a moment for the taller teen to remember why he was in his boyfriend's bed before the memories of last night replayed for him.

Smiling with dreamy satisfaction, and remembering that he actually had the day off from practice for once, the content rain guardian turned his attention towards the warm body cuddled up beside him. No matter the place or time, Gokudera was always adorable when he slept. He always looked so innocent and peaceful, which was really the complete opposite of his personality, so it was a nice difference to see whenever Yamamoto had the chance.

Gokudera's head was nuzzled perfectly against his chest, right below his chin, and their legs were still entangled. Yamamoto sighed happily as he buried his face into his lover's hair and breathed in his scent. No matter what the situation was, his lover always seemed to smell of smoke and gunpowder, but a mixture of sweat and sex also reached the young jock's nose. He would be lying if he said that the smell didn't turn him on.

Trying to ignore his now growing morning problem, Yamamoto fidgeted a little bit to get himself comfortable and just watch his lover sleep, but an aching pain traveled up his spine at the movement. It was here that he realized that his backside was rather sore, and as he thought about all the crazy things he had put his body through the night before, Yamamoto wasn't all that surprised. Ugh…It was good that he didn't have baseball practice today. Actually, Yamamoto wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't move very well for the rest of the week.

Feeling his beloved begin to stir in his arms, the dark-haired teen forgot about his pain for the moment in favor of greeting Gokudera with a loving smile.

"Good morning," Yamamoto greeted gently, his eyes shining down into jade-green orbs with the utmost love as a hand came up through the blankets to caress the side of Gokudera's face. "How are you feeling?"

* * *

Little movements against his body were slowly waking the Italian up.

"Hmm...?"

Gokudera slowly opened his eyes and blinked a little. When his hazy sight cleared, a warm and loving smile greeted him. It was absolutely, stupidly contagious. Yamamoto was touching him tenderly. A sigh left the Italian's lips as he smiled back.

"Mmmmorning," Gokudera answered with a little yawn.

The caring question of his lover flooded his mind then with memories of last night. He remembered how good it had been, and how intense and rough he had been in the end. His smile faltered.

"I should ask you that! How...how are you feeling," the little bomber asked worriedly. "Did...did I hurt you badly?"

Just like Yamamoto, he cupped the side of the jock's face then. Even though it was the same tender gesture, he did it more to make sure the other would not try to avoid his gaze, so that he could discern the truth in his eyes. Why? How could he have lost control so absolutely and been so rough with Yamamoto?! Well... there was the begging, the cursing, and the deep, deep desire he had felt, but still!

* * *

To the rain guardian's surprise, Gokudera completely avoided his question in favor of asking him the same one in turn. The other's voice was filled with such worry then as Yamamoto felt one of the bomber's hands placed against his cheek, his jade-green orbs begging for the truth.

Knowing that there was no way for him to sugar coat things without Gokudera figuring out he wasn't telling the whole truth, Yamamoto just sent his love a sheepish smile as a little chuckle left his lips.

"Well, it really did hurt at first because I wasn't used to it, you know?" The jock chuckled out as easily as he could, but when he saw the look of horror cross his beloved's features, he quickly continued his explanation. "But you were so gentle with me, and I was very touched by that, Hayato. We both knew that the pain couldn't be avoided."

Yamamoto laid comforting kisses from Gokudera's forehead down to his lips before he gazed into his lover's eyes again.

"Hayato…" The young jock started gently as a large, overjoyed smile spread across his lips. "Last night…I…I can't describe what last night meant to me…It was beyond anything I have ever felt with anyone…There are truly no words for it…"

Yamamoto chuckled then in amusement before he continued.

"It…It almost felt like an out of body experience to tell you the truth. I almost couldn't believe that I could ever feel so much pleasure from a single action, from a single person…" The taller teen uttered before his voice began to shake with emotion. "I wouldn't trade last night for anything else on this world. In fact, I would gladly give up baseball this very instant if I could relive last night with you again. The pain that I unwillingly caused you, and the pain that I felt last night, was well worth the pleasure I experienced with you, Hayato, so never forget that. I'm not angry or irritated about the aches I have now, in fact, I'm proud of them, because they're there to remind me that you gave me your all last night and did everything in your power to make me feel amazing. I'm…I'm really honored that you willingly showed me that, Hayato."

* * *

Yamamoto's answer was what Gokudera had feared. It was as bad as that first time. He had hurt his lover because he had had no self-control. At least the jock seemed to have felt better near the end than he had during their first time.

When the jock explained some more, though, he tried to assuage his fears. Not only that, the other even kissed him in a sweet and comforting way. Hey... he wasn't the one that was hurt!

The next thing he knew, Yamamoto was telling him with starry-eyes how good it had been, and how he didn't care about the pain he had to go through and still felt. Even though he started out with a chuckle, his love soon became serious, and his voice was thick with emotion. Gokudera had to swallow hard at that. Since it happened to him on a pretty regular basis, he knew very well how Yamamoto was feeling. It might hurt like a bitch in the beginning, but looking back afterward, it was always worth it. Still, a pretty distinct feeling of guilt was weighing on his mind for putting his beloved through that. At least he had one big advantage to the jock. He knew how it felt and what would help.

"It was something very special," Gokudera agreed. "I don't think I...I've ever felt as close to you as I did last night. I just wished I didn't have to hurt you," he said softly and stretched a little then to kiss Yamamoto tenderly. He licked and nibbled at the other's lips for a long moment.

"We should take a long, hot shower, now, Takeshi. Believe me, you will feel better after that. It helps with the sore muscles you are sure to feel. And I bet even a stupid ace-athlete like you will feel sore in some muscle groups you didn't even know you had."

Despite the coarse way he talked, Gokudera was very careful when he disentangled from the jock, and even helped his pretty stiff boyfriend get up. The soft winces and gasps he heard made him feel even guiltier, but seeing the sheepish look on Yamamoto's face, and the smile the other still wore, he knew it was okay. He might feel a bit guilty, but he didn't need to feel bad.

Once they were in the bathroom, he started to run the water; gently nudging Yamamoto inside once it was running warm enough. "Just try to relax and...and let me do the rest," he said, blushing a little as he followed his beloved.

The very warm water was running down their bodies, heating them up. Gokudera tenderly stroked his lover's skin until he deemed the other's body temperature to be good. Only then did he start to massage the stiff back and neck, trying to be careful with the colorful hickeys and bite marks he had left there. Damn, he really had been pretty rough with his beloved.

* * *

Yamamoto was relieved to hear his lover agree that last night had been beyond anything they could have ever hoped for. He had feared that he might have been a little too mushy for Gokudera's tastes, but his beloved bomber was taking everything he said to heart, which only made the young swordsman happier.

Accepting his lover's kiss the next moment then, Yamamoto kissed Gokudera back. Soft moans and gasps escaped him as he felt the other lick and nip tenderly at his lips. He didn't know how long their kissing lasted, but all the same, it was all too soon when Gokudera pulled away from him. The taller teen whined slightly as his lover retreated, but his eyes shone with intrigue the next second when Hayato mentioned taking a hot shower.

With the prospect of more alone time with his lover and something to help his aching muscles, Yamamoto couldn't refuse the offer. With some difficulty, he managed to stand up with Gokudera's help. The young jock felt guilty for the pained noises he was making, but his backside was just beyond sore! He definitely wouldn't be on the top of his game by tomorrow.

After sending reassuring smiles his lover's way to make sure that Gokudera didn't feel any guiltier for his pain, they made it to the bathroom. Yamamoto watched on in appreciation as his beloved turned the shower on, Gokudera's creamy smooth skin shining in the bathroom light.

When Gokudera deemed the water warm enough, he urged Yamamoto in. As the dark-haired teen entered the shower, the warm water enveloping his body, he almost didn't pick up his lover's last comment, but, thankfully, he did. The jock's eyes widened in complete surprise then as he turned around to stare at his beloved. What exactly had Gokudera meant?

With eyes sparkling with curiosity, Yamamoto watched on as Gokudera joined him under the showerhead. Warm water ran down their bodies, plastering their hair to their skin, and making Gokudera look even more undeniably sexy than he usually was. Yamamoto could feel his member twitch at the beautiful sight before him and as he felt Gokudera's hands stroke gentle trails across his skin. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the other breathless then, but before he could so much as lean forward to initiate it, he was asked to turn around.

Feeling a little wary as to where this was going, the confused rain guardian turned around to face the back wall of the shower. It was here that he felt Gokudera's hands upon his shoulders, the Italian bomber beginning to massage his aching muscles along his shoulders and neck. Light moans of pleasure and relief tumbled from tanned lips as Yamamoto began to feel the knots in his upper muscles loosen because of his love's ministrations. He hadn't even known that they had been sore as well!

As the taller teen sighed in relaxation, he heard his lover comment on how he had loved the other side of him that he had showed him last night. The surprised swordsman blushed heavily as he reflected on his behavior the night before. He had acted so…slutty…if he thought about it, but how could he not get excited like that when Gokudera was making love to him?

"I couldn't help myself," Yamamoto practically moaned out as he felt his sore muscles loosen even more. "The thought of you making love to me turns me on like nothing else."

It was here that the young jock couldn't help but notice that his member was reacting positively to his lover's attention and words. It seemed that no matter what he did to try and ignore it, little Yamamoto was keen on standing tall and proud so bright and early in the morning against his master's will.

"Hayato…?" The slightly embarrassed rain guardian muttered out in slight question. He didn't know what he exactly wanted, but he at least wanted the bomber to know how his body was reacting to his stimulation. With that in mind, he shifted a bit to his side so that he could send Gokudera another sheepish smile, as well as show him his little problem.

* * *

Soft moans could be heard over the spraying water. As the smaller Italian carefully kneaded at the knotted muscles, he felt Yamamoto relax more and more, which was good. The sighs and moans reminded Gokudera of the night before, and how damn sexy his lover had sounded then. The revelation he had last night came back to him, too, and he decided to act on it. Facing Yamamoto's back made it easier on him, since he felt a little embarrassed nonetheless.

"You were quite vocal last night," the little bomber began softly, a little blush dusting his cheeks. "I...I think it was damn hot to...hear you like that. I didn't even know you could swear like that, and...and it turned me on to know I was the reason," Gokudera admitted, hoping it was good that he did it. Maybe it would make Yamamoto feel good to know how he had felt about it. Also, knowing more about what his partner liked would be good for the relationship, too, right?

His lover's answer surprised the little bomber a bit. He could very well remember the anxiety in the jock's face when they actually went through with it, but, this time, it really seemed to have been better for Yamamoto. Gokudera's blush deepened as he stood on tiptoe to whisper something into the taller jock's ear; he didn't feel like saying out loud.

That was when Yamamoto turned around a bit to look at him questioningly. The surprised Italian almost lost his footing, and kept his balance only by holding on tighter to his lover's side. That was when he saw the very obvious evidence that not all of the rain guardian's body was relaxing.

The sheepish look on Yamamoto's face actually had Gokudera laughing then. "You can't feel half as bad as I feared, stupid Baseball-Freak," he decided. Of course, he was just relieved that his beloved obviously wasn't in too much pain if he could get horny this easily. "Turn around."

It was obvious that the jock didn't quite know what to make of his reaction, but that little conundrum got cleared up a second later. Gokudera just smiled, pushed his hands into Yamamoto's dripping hair, and pulled him down into a long and passionate kiss.

Although he would have preferred to say this without having to face the other, he still pulled through then. "If...if you really liked it and...and want it, I will make love to you more often," Gokudera offered with a furious blush, "I would love to...to make you curse again."

Once the words were out, he was a little bit proud of himself. He was working hard, and he was changing for Yamamoto's sake. He wanted to be the best man he could be for him.

Gokudera reached out to stroke his lover's hard flesh then. The deep moan this elicited made him smile.

"Like I said, just relax and let me do the rest."

Without any fear for his precious pride, he dropped to his knees then to take care of Yamamoto's little problem.

* * *

**Omake**

To say that Yamamoto was practically floored by Gokudera's forwardness in the shower was an understatement. His lover's words had been so sexy, and the surprise blowjob was beyond erotic to the point that the taller teen personally started swearing up a storm because of how turned on he was.

Needless to say, Gokudera was pleased by his reaction, if the confident smirk on his face afterwards was anything to go by.

Seeing as he was too sore to even get on his knees to return the service, Yamamoto settled for kissing his little bomber until they were both breathless, the two of them cuddling under the rushing water afterwards as they caught their breath. Neither of them wanted to let go, but they knew that with Yamamoto's free day, they at least had one more day to spend together before they'd have to separate for probably the next month and a half.

After their shower, they dried themselves up and brainstormed on what they wanted to do for the rest of the day, since they didn't have school. After many different ideas, the two teens just decided on Yamamoto heading home to change his clothes and to make up a big bento box for them to eat in the park, and for Gokudera to head to the park and find a good spot for them. After getting dressed and sharing a few goodbye kisses to tide them over until they could meet up again, the two guardians went their separate ways.

As soon as they separated, Yamamoto quickly realized it was going to take longer for him to meet up with Gokudera than he thought. The dark haired teen was limping very badly because of last night, and he just prayed that his father wouldn't ask questions.

When Yamamoto entered the restaurant twenty minutes later, he didn't see his dad or any customers around. The regular lunch hour rush wouldn't come in for another hour, so the young jock figured that his dad was grabbing something from the kitchen when he had the chance.

Taking the opportunity to avoid conversation, the dark haired teen limped across the room as fast as he could towards the stairway, but he sadly only got about halfway there before his dad emerged from the kitchen with a tray of salmon.

"Ah, Takeshi! I didn't hear you come back!" The older man greeted with a contagious smile before his face became stern and a little reprimanding as he set down his tray at the sushi bar. "I didn't know you were going to spend the night at Gokudera-kun's yesterday. You only said you'd be visiting after practice. I was in for quite a surprise this morning when I didn't find you in bed."

"Ah!" The taller teen called out in surprise before he rifled through his sports bag and brought out his cellphone. Sure enough, there was a worried text from his father that morning. Yamamoto groaned before he sent his father an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, Pops, Gokudera and I just lost track of time last night, since we've hardly gotten to see each other with my crazy practice schedule. When I realized that it was late, he offered to let me stay for the night, and I just forgot to text you about it."

Yamamoto hoped that his half-truths were believable enough, since his dad was usually able to see through everything. If the older man detected lies from his words, though, he didn't show it. Instead, he sent his son an understanding look before he absentmindedly started wiping down the sushi bar counter.

"So you actually have today off as well I figure?" Tsuyoshi asked conversationally as he peered at his fidgeting son out of the corner of his eyes. "It seems like you want to be somewhere else right now."

"Ah, well…" Yamamoto started, unsure of what exactly to say. Wouldn't it sound suspicious if he said that he was going to spend the rest of the day with Gokudera as well after spending the night with him? "I was going to change clothes and then make a large bento. I was going to share it with my friends, because we wanted to meet up at the nearby park for a picnic of sorts, haha!"

Dang it! His dad was staring at him with a scrutinizing gaze now! What had he done to make him doubt what he was saying?!

"Friends?" Tsuyoshi questioned with a raised eyebrow as he stopped what he was doing to lean his back against the bar and look his son up and down.

"U-Um, yeah," Yamamoto accidentally stuttered, so he tried to laugh it off even though he was internally cursing at himself inside his head.

A knowing smile crossed his father's lips, which only made Yamamoto feel wary.

"Well, okay then! You don't want to keep them waiting, so hurry up!"

His father laughed raucously like he was laughing at some inside joke, leaving Yamamoto to laugh uneasily and start walking towards the stairs again, trying to hide his limp all the while. He couldn't wait to get out of there!

"Woah! Takeshi, wait up! What's wrong with your leg?!" His father's concerned voice reached his ears again, making the rain guardian wince at being unable to hide his current problem.

"Um…I kind of tripped during practice, hahaha…" Yamamoto let out lamely as he rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner and hoped that his smile wouldn't cause his father to worry too much more, so that he'd just let him leave.

Tsuyoshi just sighed in exasperation at that. "I swear that coach of yours is going overboard with his training. If you're not feeling better by tomorrow than I don't care what he says, you're going to sit out and heal. We want you in the best condition for when Koushien comes up in a few weeks."

The younger Yamamoto just laughed and agreed before he tried to make his way towards the stairs again. Sadly, before he could, Tsuyoshi's voice called him back with slight concern, but, this time, there was a joking undertone mixed within.

"Is that where you got the bruises on your neck, too?"

Yamamoto completely seized up after that statement, his eyes widening to epic proportions. Bruises on his neck?! Holy shit, he completely forgot that the hickeys Gokudera gave him last night were plainly visible because of the t-shirt he was wearing!

"Uh…Um, yeah, I fell and hit my neck, too, haha!" The young jock tried to laugh out, but he could tell that his voice sounded strained and desperate.

"Wow, you must have tumbled pretty hard in order to get so many bruises around it," his father mentioned with a knowing smirk that sent uncomfortable waves down Yamamoto's spine. "You have bruises on all sides of your neck…"

"Uh, yeah, it hurt pretty bad…" the desperate teen tried to utter calmly, but he was really starting to feel uncomfortable around his dad by then. It was like the older man could see right through him! "Uh, I should go and change, Dad. I told my friends that I would meet them as soon as I could, and it's already been a half an hour—"

Before Yamamoto could even finish his sentence, though, his perfect little world came to an earth shattering halt. His blood ran cold as his cellphone went off in his hand, but it just wasn't anyone that was calling him then; it was Hayato. Yamamoto knew this without even looking at the screen because his phone was on ringer, and it was playing the song that the swordsman had assigned his beloved. The poor rain guardian was internally cursing at himself to high heaven at forgetting that his phone was on and for assigning Hayato's number the cheesiest J-Pop love song he had at his disposal.

Yamamoto tried to keep his father's gaze then, smiling uneasily all the while even though he was internally screaming in fear. Why did Hayato have to call him now? Maybe he was worried why it was taking him so long to get to the park?

"Well, well, Takeshi, that's quite a song you have assigned to the person who's calling you," Tsuyoshi's voice came out teasingly as, to the young teen's horror, his dad started walking towards him with the biggest smile on his face. "I knew those bruises on your neck were hickeys! Haha! Why did you lie to me that you went over to Gokudera-kun's last night? You think I wouldn't approve of you having a little girlfriend, Takeshi? Hahaha!"

Yamamoto didn't know what to say; he was completely horror struck, and unable to pathetically limp away from his approaching father. This couldn't be happening! He had to hide his phone before his dad could see what else was on it!

Before he could even do that, though, Tsuyoshi was right next to him and had grabbed the phone from the terrified teen's grip, smiling excitedly and good naturedly.

"Now who's my little Takeshi's secret girlfriend," Yamamoto Senior laughed out as his eyes landed on the name on the ringing cellphone. "I bet she's…cute…"

Tsuyoshi's words died out immediately as he stared flabbergasted at the name flashing across the screen. Yamamoto bowed his head in terrified shame as he realized what his father was seeing. Flashing across the screen at that moment was his lover's first name followed by a heart symbol. He didn't need to look at his father to know that he was starting to put everything together now; the limp, the hickeys, and the cheesy love song addressed to a boy's name lovingly emblazoned in his cellphone. Damn it, he was such an idiot! He was all about keeping his relationship with Gokudera a secret, so why had he gone against his word and gave his love such an incriminating calling song and name?!

"Takeshi," Tsuyoshi muttered slowly, his voice and facial features completely unreadable as Yamamoto peered up fearfully at his father. "Go up and change."

There was no room for argument in his father's voice then as Yamamoto quickly limped his way up the stairs and away from his father's piercing stare. As soon as the taller teen made it too his room, he had a little panic attack, where he paced the length of his room and rubbed his hands through his hair before he actually decided to do what he came to do.

Since no one was actually there to help him this time, dressing took a little longer than what Yamamoto expected, so when he fearfully made his way downstairs ten minutes later, his father was chopping up fish for sushi behind the counter. Was it just the worried swordsman's imagination, or was his father chopping with more force than necessary?

At this thought, Tsuyoshi's eyes flew up as if he sensed his son's presence, and Yamamoto practically had another miniature heart attack on the stairs as his father's eyes met his. As soon as their eyes connected, Tsuyoshi stopped what he was doing and grabbed a large bento box on the counter beside him.

Before Yamamoto knew it, his father was pushing the bento box into his hands, and handing over his cellphone again, his brown eyes staring sternly into the dark-haired teen's hazel.

"We'll talk later," Tsuyoshi said with complete seriousness in his voice. "Now I think it's time that you take your lunch and go meet up with your boyfriend in the park."

Yamamoto just put his phone in his pants pocket, gripped the bento under one arm tightly, and nodded his head in understanding before he left the restaurant as quickly as he could. He didn't understand what it meant exactly for his father to make a bento knowingly for him and Gokudera, but it must not be all that bad…right?

Not sure on what to think any more, it took the stunned teen another twenty minutes in order to get to the park. Once he saw Gokudera, he realized that he had forgotten to call his love back. A mixture of worry and fury was pasted across his lover's face as Yamamoto approached him in a zombie-like state.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Gokudera shouted out angrily, his harsh words barely covering up the undertone of worry in his voice. "Why didn't you answer your pho—"

"—My dad found out…" Yamamoto immediately interrupted as if in a trance, his voice filled with complete disbelief as he stared into Gokudera's surprised eyes like a lost puppy. "…He _knows_…"

Gokudera just blinked at his tall lover incredulously as a short, heavy silence settled around them; the smaller teen's face contorting into complete disbelief a second later to match his boyfriends'.

"What the fuck did you do?!"

**End**


End file.
